


It's Complicated

by olsonss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, F/M, One Night Stands, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olsonss/pseuds/olsonss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan thought her life was complicated before him, but she didn't even know the half of it. Deputy Emma Swan finds her one night stand at the station the next day and doesn't quite know how to handle it. She's given an undercover assignment that doesn't make her life any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Emma was not the tearful goodbye kind of person, and Walsh was not the exception to this rule. Walsh never made things easy to say the least. He got too serious too quickly and she wasn't ready for that, so Emma did what she does best and ran. Naturally they fought and a few unforgettable words were exchanged, so she walked out his front door, not looking back.  
     That's why Mary Margaret is on her way with wine and ice cream. Emma doesn't really want the ice cream, but she suspected it was more to make Mary Margaret feel like a good friend. Emma will never turn down a glass of wine and she figures maybe the company will do some good. Mary Margaret was the one person in her life who always seemed to be there for her. Well, her and David, they were a package deal and had become her family (for lack of a better word) since she moved to Storybrooke.  
Before them she there hadn’t been anyone in her life. As a kid she bumped from one foster home to the next. She learned how to fend for herself and was convinced she didn’t need anyone. However, Emma Swan needed someone, no matter how much she wasn't willing to admit that.  
     Three sharp knocks at the door snap Emma out of her reverie. She opens the door and sure enough there stands Mary Margaret with ice cream in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. Emma gives her a weak smile and let's her in.  
     “How are you doing? Horrible I’m sure, that was a silly question. What do you want first, the wine or the ice cream?” The elementary school teacher asks with a caring and sympathetic smile. Emma locks the door and they head into the kitchen.  
     “Definitely the wine,” Emma chuckles, “I'll hold off on the ice cream for now.”  
     “More for me then,” Mary Margaret jokes. She opens the carton of ice cream and scoops some out for herself. Emma opens the bottle of wine.  
     “You didn't say much over the phone. How did it happen?” Mary Margaret asks cautiously. Emma sighs as she pours the wine into two glasses, making sure to put a little more in her own glass. She knew the question was coming, but that didn’t she wanted to answer it.  
     “He proposed,” Emma said slowly, “and I wasn't ready for that. I freaked out, tried to run, and we fought. He said- we said- some nasty things and I left,” Emma says and then takes a sip of wine. Mary Margaret sets down the bowl of ice cream and takes Emma's hand in hers.  
     “Oh Emma, I’m so sorry.”  
     “Thanks, Mary Margaret,” Emma says. No more was said on the topic, and they spent the rest of the night drinking, eating ice cream, and not talking about Walsh.

\----&\----

     The next week proves to be a difficult one and not because of Walsh, but because of the fact that her job as Deputy is owning her ass. One call after another rolls through the station, driving her to the ground. After one particularly long shift, Emma made her way over to The Beanstalk, the local bar in Storybrooke. Emma thinks the name is ridiculous, but it's the only place in Storybrooke to get a drink after Granny's closes.  
Emma manages to slip into the last stool at the bar. August, her friend and bartender, catches her eye, smiles, and pours her a glass of whiskey. He passes it to her and she gladly accepts it.  
     “Long day, Emma?” he questions as she downs about half of her drink.  
     “Like you wouldn't believe,” she sighs and August gets called down to the end of the bar.  
     “Hold on, I want to hear all about it,” he says as he walks away.  
     “I'd know that look anywhere. Is work that bad, love?” The man in the stool next to her says. _Is that a Irish accent?_ Emma wonders. She gives him her full attention. A good looking man with dark brown hair and stubble, smartly dressed in a navy suit with a red tie. What seems to stick out the most to Emma was his eyes. They were a sharp blue, unlike any blue she'd ever seen. She shakes her head and takes a drink from her glass.  
     “You're not from around here are you?” She says coolly, more of a statement rather than a question.  
     “Aye, that would be correct. Is that a problem?” He asks, taking a drink from his own glass.  
     “No, not at all just an observation,” she comments.  
     “Hmm quite perceptive, aren't you? How about I buy you a drink?” he asks straightforwardly in a low, husky tone. Oh that's the game he wants to play.  
     “I'm not a woman you need to seduce or get drunk… Want to get out of here?” She asks (almost demands), placing her hand on his upper thigh. He smirks and leans in closer to her.  
     “Lead the way, love,” he whispers into her ear and his words send a curious shiver down her spine.

\--------&\--------

      As soon as the door to his apartment closes, her lips are on his, the whiskey she drank mixing with the rum he consumed almost intoxicating. He backs up and presses her against the door, taking off his jacket in the process. There almost seems to be a spark running between them. Her fingers run up to his hair and the gentle tug she gives elicits an excited moan from him. He pulls away from her, their heavy breathing filling the room.  
     “Love, I don’t even know your name,” he breathes out, still trying to catch his breath.  
     “Is that important right now?” she asks in a low, sultry voice. She has other things on her mind right now. He pulls away as she tries to kiss him again.  
     “Aye, my actions might say otherwise, but I am a gentleman. I like to know a woman’s name before I take her to bed,” he says, his eyes never looking away from hers.  
     “Emma, and yours?” Her first name is all he’s ever going to get. Walsh just proved she cannot do relationships.  
     “Killian,” With that she grabs the lapels of his suit and pulls him towards her. Their lips clash against each other. Hands search each others bodies greedily. They move away from the door and she jumps onto him, legs encircling his waist. Killian carries her to her bedroom and sets her down on the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed and while looking in his piercing blue eyes, she unbuckles his belt oh so slowly. She’s teasing him with her hands so close, but not actually touching him. With the belt done, she unbuttons and unzips his pants. As they fall to the floor she bites her lip.  
     “Emma, you’re wearing too many clothes,” he says. She stands right in front of him, slips her shirt off, and tosses it to the floor. Without breaking eye contact she unzips her pants and lets them fall to the floor.  
     “I believe it’s your move,” she whispers. He unbuttons his shirt and shrugs out of it. He moves closer to her until the back of her calves hit the bed. She falls back on the bed and he smirks. Killian kneels down in front of her. He kisses his way up her thigh. He glides her underwear down and off her legs. He resumes his kisses. Killian slowly licks her clit while he plunging a finger inside of her. She moans at this unannounced entrance.  
     “You’re so wet for me, love,” he growls, as he resumes the work with his tongue and fingers. Her fingers tangle through his hair and she holds him closer to her. He adds another finger and begins to move them and his tongue faster. She throws her head back and shuts her eyes. No man has ever done this before-well no that’s not true. No man has ever done it like this before. Her walls flutter around his fingers and she lets out a sigh. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly. Killian trails kisses up her stomach and around her breast. Finally up her neck.  
     “Oh my god… that was-” Emma manages to get out.  
     “Just the beginning, love.” He smirks.  
     “Good. I am nowhere near done with you,” she smirks. Her hand grasps his cock and slowly begins to pump up and down.  
     “Stop,” he says through his teeth, “I need to be inside you.” She releases him and spreads her legs.  
     “What are you waiting for?” she says. With that he slams into her and she moans. He takes a moment and allows her to adjust to him. Then he begins to move. He taunts her at first by rocking slowly, a little payback for earlier. She wraps her legs around him.  
     “Faster,” she pleads. He grins and picks up the pace.  
     “Fuck, you’re tight,” he says. The unrelenting pace is bringing her close to the edge.  
     “Don’t stop,” she moans. He rolls his thumb over her clit with that it pushes her over the edge. She screams his name while her walls clench around him. A few sloppy thrusts later, he follows and flops down on top of her.  
      Wordlessly, he pulls her into his arms and falls asleep not long after. Emma is not the sleepover kind of woman. Killian seems like a nice man, but it can never be more than this. She didn’t intend on him falling asleep with his arms around her. She waits until she is sure he is completely asleep before slipping out of his arms. Emma moves around the room quietly putting her clothes on. She finds her shoes last and slips out the front door. Killian is better off without her in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

As she gets ready for work the next day, she can still feel his touch on her skin. It almost saddens her to know she’ll never see him again, because as far one night stands go-and she’s had her fair share-he was one of the best she’d ever had. Before leaving, she holsters her gun and clips her badge on her belt. 

She races her way to work. Despite this being a small town there is always something to do at the station. She parks her car in the deputy spot. As she’s going in Graham is running out. 

“Emma, David said to meet him in his office he was to talk about something with you. The new District Attorney is in there with him,” Graham relays to her. 

“Thanks, Graham.” She smiles and heads on in. The blinds are down over David’s office windows. Odd, normally he leaves them up. She knew that the old District Attorney retired, but she wasn’t aware the position had been filled. It must be something serious, which causes her heart rate to raise. She knocks before entering. She opens the door and finds none other than her one night stand sitting across from David. Her jaw drops. She’s at for a loss for words and Killian’s face seems to be mirroring hers. Today is not going to go well. The whole reason Graham and Emma didn’t work out is she refused to mix business and pleasure. Emma doesn't even know what to say.  _ Why is he here? What the hell is going on? _ She shuts the door behind her and looks between the two men.

“Deputy Swan, this is our new district attorney, Killian Jones,” David introduces them. 

“Emma, nice to see you again,” Killian nods. She can see the anger brewing behind his blue eyes. She cringes at this: he’s mad she slipped out in the middle of the night. But how can he be? There was never the promise of more. For fucks sake it was a one night stand, nothing more.

“You as well, Killian,” she says curtly.

“You two know each other?” David asks with his brows raised. 

“Yes,” Emma grimaces. 

“She’s your Deputy who has an in with Walsh?” Killian asks, all business. David nods. 

“An in with Walsh? What has he done? David, what are you planning?” Emma asks suspicious. 

“Look I am going to explain everything, but I am going to ask you to do something and please know you don’t have to accept,” he cautions her. 

“Sheriff, If she doesn’t-” Killian starts. 

“Jones. Undercover operations are a volunteer basis here in Storybrooke,” David explains.  _ Undercover? What does this have to do with Walsh?  _

“Will one of you explain what is going on? What does this have to do with Walsh?” Emma asks baffled and slightly irritated. 

“Walsh is running a drug ring,” David states plainly. Emma almost laughs.

“What? That is ridiculous. David, you know Walsh. He runs a little furniture shop. If that was true I would know,” she argues. 

“Love, it is true. We got one of his dealers to talk, but he didn’t make it through the night. We need more evidence,” Killian interjects. She looks from him to David. From the looks on their faces she knows it’s true, as much as it hurts her she has to accept that it is. Emma sits in the chair next to Killian.  _ How did I miss this? _ She pulls herself together. 

“What do you need me to do?” she asks.  _ Bloody hell she is a strong woman, the sheriff was right. _ Killian observes. 

“We need you to go undercover and gain enough information to arrest him. We can get more specific later. Emma, you need to think about this. I am not going to sugar coat this, your life would be on the line here,” David warns. 

“David, we both know that no one else can do this. I know him better than anyone else. My only problem is things didn’t end well between us,” she explains. 

“Mary Margaret may have mentioned that you guys had a messy break up,” David concedes. 

“How messy?” Killian asks. 

“By the end of it, I walked out and slammed his front door,” she cringes thinking back on that night. 

“Seems redeemable in my eyes,” Killian’s accent rings throughout small room. He doesn’t know the whole story, and Emma doesn’t think that he needs to know. David probably knows because him and Mary Margaret share everything. She trusts David, he’s one of her closest friends. 

“Has he called since?” David asks, she can see he’s still not convinced. 

“At least once or twice a day,” she says with an annoyed huff. 

“Ah, see he wants back in your good graces, Swan. Sheriff, what do you say?” Killian says his charm in full force. She can see how he must win all his cases. He’s a smooth talker and has the looks to go with it. Dammit focus, Emma. 

“Fine, only if you’re up for it, Emma?” He asks. 

“David, all of this went on underneath my nose. I want to catch him. Trust me I’m up for it,” she assures him. 

“Well then Deputy you’re officially on Storybrooke’s first ever undercover operation,” Killian says with a grin. 

Emma leaves the room to finish some last minute paperwork before they get started. Killian finds her at her desk about fifteen minutes later. 

“Love, I wanted a quick word before all this starts,” he sits in the chair next to her desk. 

“I’m busy, so you’ll have to talk while I work,” she mutters never fully making eye contact with him. 

“I just want you to know despite our dalliance last night, I hope we can be civil and have a good professional relationship,” he says kindly and she stops working to give him her full attention, “Even though it is rather bad form to sneak out on a man before he has the chance to thank you for the night’s activities.” The bastard has the nerve to smirk at his own comment. 

“I have every intention of being civil with you. Don’t take me leaving personally,” she says. 

“I’ll try not to, but there is this thing called trust, you should try it some time,” he advises her. Emma thinks she hasn’t had enough coffee to deal with this.  _ Who the hell does he think he is? _

“Trusting men has gotten me nowhere in life,” she comments and closes a file on her desk, “Now that’s done we should get to back to David.” He nods. They stand and he follows her into the Sheriff’s office. 

The three of them sit down with the existing evidence spread out in front of them. 

“What do we know?” Emma asks as she begins to read over the files. 

“Walsh seems to be the leader as far as we know. The main drug they push is cocaine,” David begins. 

“Do they have a street name?” she asks. 

“Walsh calls himself Oz,” Killian supplies this bit of information. 

“Oz? As in The Wizard of Oz?” she asks dumbfounded.  _ How could I be so blind to all of this? How could I have dated a man who referred to himself as a freaking wizard?  _

“That would be the reference,” Killian nods and she rolls her eyes. He chuckles at her reaction. They continue to shift through the information given to them until Emma is fully caught up. 

“So, what’s the plan now?” she asks, unsure of where to start. 

“You could wait until he calls you or you could call him. Either way, you need to make contact. Honestly whatever happened between you two needs to be fixed. We need you to get back with him,” David explains. She nods her head, this wasn’t going to be easy and she knew it. 

“Can you do that, love?” Killian asks gently. Emma can see the kindness in his ocean blue eyes and she’s not sure if she likes it or not. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” she confirms. They share a brief glance, his blue eyes piercing her green ones. Emma looks away first, averting her gaze to the file in her hand. 

“It sounds like we’ve got some progress,” Killian glances at his watch, “I am going to head back to the office. I have some things to take care of. Sheriff, keep me updated.” With that he grabs his briefcase and leaves without another word to Emma. As soon as the door shuts David looks at Emma with his eyebrows raised. 

“Don’t give me that look, David,” she scolds. 

“Is there anything I need to know anything about the two of you?” he asks sternly. 

“There’s nothing to know,” she assures him and he just huffs. 

“Are you going to call Walsh?” he asks. 

“If he doesn’t call by tomorrow morning, but knowing him he’ll call before then,” she says uneasy about all of it. 

“What’s bothering you about this?” David asks arms crossed. 

“How was I so blind? How did I not know? I am a Deputy for godsake,” she almost yells. 

“Emma, I met him. He’s been in my house, met my wife. Sometimes you don’t see what’s right in front of you,” he shrugs, “All that matters is that you know now.” She just nods, still trying to figure out how she didn’t see it before. He dismisses her for the day and she goes back to her loft waiting for Walsh to call. 

With an abundance of nervous energy she begins to pace the loft and clean everything and anything she can get her hands on. Once every corner had been swept, every counter wiped down, and every dish has been put in the dishwasher then she can rest. Even watching tv she can’t sit still. Emma is not a patient person and this is slowly killing her. So, she is up and off the couch. She grabs her keys and decides to go to the store. She can’t cook that well, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t have enough Captain Crunch. 

Being out and about helps her keep her mind off Walsh. She lazily pushes her cart around the grocery store, it’s not like she has anywhere to be. She turns the corner and her cart rams into another, she looks up and sees none other than Killian Jones. 

“Sorry about that,” she says hastily. 

“No damage done, love. Don’t worry about it,” he says with a cocky smile. Damn, how does he always looks good? Even under the horrible fluorescent lights he could pass for a male model. It’s just not fair. 

“Good to hear. I’ll let you get back to your shopping,” she says with a smile and goes to move her cart. He reaches out and stops her. His hand sends a shock up her arm. She stifles the gasp that tries to escape her mouth. She takes a deep breathe and looks into his mesmerizing blue eyes.  

“Swan, wait. Have you heard anything from our friend?” he asks with his eyebrows raised. Emma slips her arm out of his grasp and checks her phone. She sighs and shakes her head. 

“Nope, but he’ll call. See you around, Killian,” she says as she maneuvers her cart around his. 

“See you soon, Swan,” he calls out after her. She continues shopping checking her phone every five minutes. Of course when she is loading her bags into her yellow, volkswagen bug her phone rings. Emma checks caller ID and it’s Walsh. She slides into her yellow bug and slams the door shut. She takes a deep breath and answers. 

“Walsh,” she says as calmly as possible. 

“Emma, you answered. I was about to give up hope you’d ever talk to me again,” he says. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I answered then,” she chuckles. 

“Look, I want to talk in person,” he says quickly. Fearing that at any moment she might hang up on him. 

“Talk? Walsh, I don’t know,” she says uneasy. She can’t just run back to him, he would sense something is off. Emma was always guarded, even with him. 

“Come on, you owe me that much. Also I have some of your things. Just give me another chance. If you don’t like what I have to say then I will never bother you again. How does that sound?” he tries to persuade her. Little does he know that she has to agree to see him. She makes him wait, lets him sweat a little. 

“Alright, we can talk. When?” she asks, her voice shaking slightly. 

“Tomorrow night? I would say sooner, but I have to work in the shop tonight,” he explains. 

“Tomorrow night is fine. Meet me at Granny’s?” she asks. 

“That’s perfect. Will you let me buy you dinner? I know how much you love her grilled cheese and onion rings,” she can hear his smile through the phone. 

“Maybe, we’ll see how it goes. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Does seven work for you?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then,” with that she hangs up. She releases a sigh and runs her hand through her hair. This could get messy very fast. Emma never intended on seeing Walsh again and now she has to start dating him again. Her stomach is in knots and tomorrow night feels so far away. What the hell has she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at the station David and Killian are waiting for Emma. She hardly got any sleep last night. Emma runs and never looks back. Now, she has to look back and it’s something not done easily. 

She walks in and swiftly shuts the door behind her. They stop their conversation. Killian promptly gives her his full attention. She sits in the chair next to him. 

“He called. I am meeting him tonight. He wants to talk,” she says quickly. 

“Where?” Killian asks. He pulls out a legal pad and a pen. 

“Granny’s at seven,” she says and he takes note. 

“We won’t have you wear a wire this time, but in the future you might have to. Just rebuild your relationship with him and we will move on from there,” David says and she nods. 

“Just be sure to report everything to us tomorrow morning,” Killian reminds her. 

“What do I do until tonight?” she asks. 

“Work as usual, love,” Killian says with a smirk. As if this is typical in Storybrooke. She looks at David and he nods, allowing her to leave. Emma walks out and plans on burying herself in paperwork, so she doesn’t have to think about tonight.

The day goes on as usual and the nerves don’t set in until later that night. The only thing that gets Emma to Granny’s that night is the fact that none of this is real. It’s all a game. A game in which Walsh ends up in prison.

When she opens the door she spots Walsh waiting for her in a booth. She takes a deep breath and walks over. He finally spots her and a grin spreads across his face. He gets up and hugs her when she approaches the table. She stiffens at the initial contact, but eases into the hug. The break apart and sit down. Ruby hurries over taking their order. All while giving Emma a skeptical look. Ruby and Mary Margaret are her closest friends and she’s going to have to explain all of this to them. It’s going to be a tough lie to tell. 

“Emma, you look beautiful,” he compliments. 

“Thank you.” She smiles. 

“I just want to start off by saying how sorry I am. I should’ve known you weren’t ready. I shouldn’t have said any of those things to you,” he says, sounding genuine. 

“I think we can agree that we both said things that we regret,” she adds. He takes her hand in his and gives it a squeeze. 

“We can. I was so worried you wouldn’t show up tonight. I have been a nervous wreck all day. What changed your mind? Why did you finally answer my call?” he asks her and she isn't sure which question to answer first. 

“I realized I may have walked away too quickly. The ring it just scared me. Walsh, I am not ready for that, so I freaked out. We started arguing and I ran. All I have ever done is run, so I didn’t know what else to do. Then I realized that I missed you. That maybe I shouldn’t have run away. That maybe I judged you too quickly,” she explains. 

Emma is actually very good about lying about her feelings. Maybe it’s because she knows what he wants to hear. How Walsh reacted just showed his true colors and she knew she made the right choice by leaving, but she has to sit here and stroke his ego, so she can throw his ass in jail. 

With what she knows now she can’t help, but look at him in a different way, but on the outside he seems like the same person. 

“Emma, I reacted poorly and I am truly sorry about that. You had every right to run. I am just glad you came back to me. Will you give me a second chance?” he begs her. She considers this for a moment she wants to say no and walk right out the door. Emma knows that’s not really an option, so she just shoves that thought to the back of her mind. 

“I will, but we have to go slow. I meant what I said about not being ready. I just want to get to know you,” she smiles. He eats her words up like candy. 

“I can do that,” he smiles and Ruby delivers their food. Thank god, Emma didn’t know how much more she could take of that. The rest of the meal they make small talk. In the end she does let him pay for the meal. He walks her to her yellow bug and even opens the car door for her. 

“Would it be too much for me to ask you to come home with me?” he asks her tentatively. 

“Yes it would. That’s not slow, Walsh.” 

“Well, you can’t blame a man for trying,” he chuckles. He steps closer to her and cups her face with his hand. She smiles at this. It almost feels like it used to, which is a problem. The problem being it is this easy to go back to how things were between them. 

He lowers his head and kisses her ever so softly. She kisses him back, even though it feels all wrong. Emma can’t help to notice that something is missing, but she can’t put her finger on what it is. He pulls away and is grinning ear to ear. 

“Will you come over tomorrow night for dinner?” he asks. 

“Rain check? I have plans with Mary Margaret and Ruby. Friday night?” she asks, hoping to distance herself a little bit from him. 

“That sounds fine. I am sure the girls will want to hear about how tonight went,” he smirks. She blushes and looks away from him. 

“Yeah they will. See you Friday,” she says. 

“Yes, Friday,” he chuckles and kisses her cheek. He walks over to his car and she slides into hers. Emma starts her car and drives away as fast as she can. As soon as she gets home Emma shuts the door behind her and sinks to the ground. She runs her hands through her hair. This is going to be harder than she thought. She picks herself off the floor and drags herself to bed. Before she falls asleep she invites Mary Margaret and Ruby over for dinner. She needs someone to talk about this with, even if they can’t know the whole truth. 

 

\----&\----

 

The next day when she walks into the station only David is in his office. Emma shuts the door behind her. 

“No D.A. Jones?” Emma asks. David glances at his clock and looks back at her.

“He’ll be here soon. You’re just early,” he smirks. She plops down in the seat across from him. 

“Emma, is this assignment going to be too much?” David asks. She swears sometimes he more like her brother than one of her closest friends. 

“No, why?” She asks, unsure of his answer. 

“Mary Margaret is just worried about you and so am I. Walsh was serious for you and that can make things difficult,” he explains. 

“I am perfectly fine. This isn’t anything I can’t handle,” she reassures him once again. Thankfully Killian walks through the door at that moment, effectively ending the conversation. 

“Good morning, so how did last night go last night?” he inquires. Killian drops his briefcase by the desk and sits in the chair next to Emma. 

“It went well. I am going over to his place tomorrow night,” Emma says. David and Killian exchange the same knowing look. 

“We need you to plant a bug in his apartment,” Killian says carefully. 

“A bug? Alright, any specifications on where it needs to be,” she asks calmly. 

“Just somewhere dry,” David states. Emma thinks about the layout of Walsh’s apartment.

“I think I know the perfect place. Is there anything else you want me to do while there?” She asks. 

“Just gather any information that you think is important to the case,” Killian’s accent rings through the room. 

“Alright.” Emma nods and their short meeting is concluded. 

 

\----&\----

 

That night Mary Margaret and Ruby arrive exactly at 6:30, not that Emma is surprised. They want to know exactly what happened with Walsh. Both of them are holding bags full of food. 

“You guys didn’t have to bring food, I was going to make something for us,” Emma protests. 

“Emma, what food do you have here that isn’t cereal?” Mary Margaret asks while setting the bags on the kitchen counter. Emma frowns at this. 

“Okay point taken, but I was going to order a pizza,” she admits with her arms crossed. Ruby and Mary Margaret laugh at this. Mary Margaret begins to boil some water and greases a pan. 

“Lasagna?” Ruby questions and Mary Margaret nods, “Emma, it’s time to spill why the hell did you and Walsh have dinner last night?” Ruby demands. Emma takes a deep breathe and looks at her two closest friends. 

“We are getting back together,” Emma says quickly, just waiting for their reactions. Both of their jaws drop. 

“Emma, why?” Ruby asks shocked.  _ Well, turns out he’s a drug dealer and I have to go undercover to catch him _ . Emma couldn’t exactly say that. 

“He just wouldn’t stop calling, so I picked up the phone and he said he wanted to talk. So, we went to Granny’s and talked. I made a mistake and so did he. I gave him a second chance,” she explains. 

“Are you sure about this?” Mary Margaret asks. Emma desperately wants to say no, but she can’t. 

“Yeah, we are taking things slow,” she says, hoping this will confirm any doubts they have. The looks on their faces tell her something else though. 

“What about everything he said to you? He was mean and cruel,” Ruby explodes and Emma doesn’t blame her. 

“He was, but I wasn’t any better. I said awful things and just walked out on him. He is the man I love and I can’t walk away from him,” Emma says another lie. She hasn’t loved a man since Neal and doesn’t think she will ever love again after what he did to her. 

“You love him?” They both say shocked at this admission. 

“I think I do, I don’t know. I’m not sure, but for once I don’t want to run away,” she sighs. Emma hopes this conversation will be over soon. Mary Margaret frowns slightly, but continues her work in the kitchen. 

“What about this new D.A.? David mentioned some tension between the two of you,” Mary Margaret changes the subject. Emma rolls her eyes. 

“There's no tension between Killian and I,” Emma denies flatly. 

“Emma…” Ruby scolds. Emma looks back and forth between the two women. They don't believe what she just said about Killian because it's not true. Everyday she can feel his eyes on her, but she can never bring herself to stare back at him because that would be unprofessional and she-they can't cross that line _again_. 

“Did you bring wine? I need wine for this conversation,” Emma grumbles. Mary Margaret quickly uncorks a bottle of red wine and pours out a glass for all of them.

“Alright are you going to kill us with suspense or tell us what happened?” Ruby begs her. Emma takes a giant gulp of her red wine.

“I slept with him,” Emma says not looking at her two friends and taking another big gulp of her wine. 

“Fuck, you're just full of surprises today. I'd keep drinking that wine too. Hell you can have the bottle,” Ruby chuckles. 

“When did this happen? Does Walsh know? Does David know?” Mary Margaret asks quickly hardly taking a breathe between questions. 

“It happened a week after we broke up and Walsh doesn't know and will never know. We are starting over. If David knew you'd know before now. God forbid there be a secret between you too,” Emma teases and Mary Margaret blushes. 

“When you get married you'll understand,” Mary Margaret defends herself. This statement makes Emma and Ruby shut up real fast. 

“You don’t think Walsh deserves to know?” Mary Margaret asks. 

“No, it happened when we weren’t together and it’s not going to happen again,” Emma states. The other women just nod and Mary Margaret slides the lasagna into the oven. 

After a while Ruby wanders off to the bathroom, leaving Mary Margaret and Emma alone in the kitchen.

“I know the truth,” Mary Margaret whispers. 

“Excuse me?” Emma asks confused by her statement. 

“I know about your new assignment. I know about Walsh,” Mary Margaret says in a hushed tone. Emma releases a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in. 

“David?” Emma asks and Mary Margaret nods, “For once I am glad you two share everything. What the hell am I going to do?”

“Catch him red handed and throw him in jail,” she says with a edge of hostility in her voice. Emma laughs. 

“Who are you and what have you done to Mary Margaret?” Emma says with a smile. Mary Margaret just laughs. 

“Has Mary Margaret been body snatched?” Ruby laughs as she enters the room. 

“I hope not because this kitchen would burn down without her,” Emma jokes. They all laugh and the rest of the night they talk about Ruby and Mary Margaret’s lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story so far. I will try and update once a week!


	4. Chapter 4

When Emma sees David the next morning he looks upset and she knows exactly why. 

“Mary Margaret told you,” she states with her eyebrows raised. Emma didn’t expect any less. 

“Yes,” David huffs and crosses his arms, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks a little hurt. Emma knows that he’s not actually upset with her. David’s upset because he was last to find out. 

“It’s never going to happen again, now that I know who he is. I didn’t think it mattered. I wasn’t even going to tell Mary Margaret and Ruby, but you know how they are. It’s not that big of a deal,” she explains to him calmly. 

“Not that I have known him for that long, but Killian seems like a good man,” David says. Emma narrows her eyes at him. 

“I know where you’re going with this and nothing is going to happen between us,” she firmly states.

“Alright, you guys seem to work well together,” he comments. 

“Well let’s hope it stays that way,” she sigh, never wanting to have been involved with someone she works with. 

“What are you hoping for, Swan?” Killian says standing in the doorway. His appearance makes her heart rate increase.  _ He certainly knows how to sneak up on people. _

“I was hoping that Walsh still doesn’t suspect anything,” Emma lies through her teeth. She has no idea how much Killian heard. 

“I am sure you did a fine job at the diner, love,” he smirks. David just gives her a knowing look, which she ignores. 

“You have the bug?” David asks, effectively changing the subject. 

“Ah yes, I do, Sheriff,” Killian says as he digs around in his briefcase. He pulls out a small, plastic box, in which holds a small, metal circle. 

“That’s it?” Emma clarifies. 

“That’s it,” Killian confirms as he hands it to her. Once again when their hands touch a spark, that feels like an electric current spread up her arm. It takes everything Emma has to not react to his touch. She wonders if he feels the same way. If he feels the same spark. She draws her hand away quickly. Emma tries to bury those feelings as fast as they come up. She can’t have those kinds of feelings. They always lead to more and she can’t do more. Emma hasn’t been able to do more since Neal. She tried with Walsh and look where that got her. 

“Where are you going to put it?” David asks, breaking it from her train of thought. 

“Under a desk perhaps?” Killian suggests. 

“No, he cleans his furniture once a week. He’ll notice it,” she explains. 

“Who knew drug dealers were so meticulous?” Killian jokes and David chuckles. 

“Apparently just ones who own furniture shops,” Emma jokes back. Both men chuckle at the comment. After that, Killian can’t take his eyes off Emma until she leaves the office. As soon as the door shuts David immediately rounds on Killian. 

“Careful Jones,” he warns Killian. 

“What on earth do you mean?” He asks the sheriff. 

“I see the way you look at Emma. She’s not ready for a relationship right now,” David says sternly. Killian doesn’t deny his feelings for her, but doesn’t confirm them either. He just can’t seem to get her out of his head. 

“You say that as if she may be ready one day,” Killian presses. 

“Her life is complicated to say the least and even before this case I’d say to be careful. She’s got walls, Jones,” he says. Killian already knew she had walls. She’s an open book to him. Killian gathers his briefcase. 

“Thanks for the words of warning, mate, but I’m a patient man,” he says and David just nods. They exchange goodbyes and Killian leaves as fast as he can.

 

\-----&\------

Emma nervously stands in front of Walsh’s door. She has a key to his place, but isn’t sure if she should use it, if she is allowed to use it. She places the key in her purse and knocks on the door. Walsh opens the door with a confused look on his face. He has a red and white striped apron tied around his waist.

“Do you still have the key I gave you?” He asks as he lets her in. She steps inside and he shuts the door behind her. 

“No I do, I just wasn’t sure if I could use it,” she says shyly. 

“Of course you can use it,” he smiles and kisses her cheek. Emma forces herself to smile at this action. 

“I know now. What’s for dinner?” She asks as she places her jacket and purse on a coat stand next to the door. He smiles as her. 

“Lamb with roasted vegetables,” he announces as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Emma follows him with ease. Walsh’s kitchen was had a gas stove with cabinets around that and the refrigerator. There is a small island with a few stools that sits in the middle of the kitchen. Emma takes a seat on one of the stools and watches Walsh continue chopping vegetables.

“Sounds great. How was the shop, today?” She asks. 

“Oh just business as usual. How was the station?” he shrugs as he pours them each a glass of red wine. Walsh 

“Good. We have a new district attorney. He stopped by today,” she adds. 

“Oh? Do you like him?” Walsh asks curious. 

“Yeah, he’s good. Everyone seems to like him, but it’s only his first week so we’ll see,” she tries to play off nonchalantly. Emma wonders if the bug can hear through her purse. She hopes not, she doesn’t want Killian to hear them talking about him.  

“That’s good. It sounds like he’s not like the last one. Wasn’t the last one creepy?” He asks. 

“I wouldn’t say creepy, just something was off about him,” Emma confirms as she takes a sip of her wine. They continue on like this until dinner is made and Emma sets the table. They sit down and have a nice dinner. Once again Emma is scared by how easily she can slip back into this life with him. After dinner Walsh slips off to the bathroom and runs to her purse and grabs the bug. She snaps the box open and sticks the bug to the underside of the cabinet on top of the fridge. Walsh keep a few old bottles in front of that cabinet, he’ll never find it. She sends a quick text to David letting him know it’s in place.

When Walsh comes back into the room she has started doing dishes. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. She stops what she’s doing and leans back into him.

“Emma, you don’t have to do the dishes,” he says. 

“I know I don’t have to, but you made me dinner, I feel like I should do something,” she counters. Emma tries to continue doing the dishes, but he won’t stop kissing her neck. 

“Walsh… do you want a sink full of dirty dishes?” She sighs. Walsh spins her around to face him. He takes her by surprise and kisses her. She’s a little taken aback by this, but then she settles into the kiss. Their kiss is still missing an element she can’t place. He pulls away first, looking deeply into her eyes.

“Emma, I want you,” he says, his eyes full of lust and want. Emma places a hand on his chest. 

“Walsh… we agreed on slow. This isn’t slow,” she says as she moves out of his grasp. He sighs, but nods. 

“No, you’re right. I am sorry I didn’t mean to push you,” he says as he runs his hands through his hair. 

“It’s really okay. I just-I can’t do that with you yet,” she says hoping that will keep him at bay. She never wants to sleep with him again, but she might have to for the sake of this case, which makes her sick. 

“I understand. I know I messed up, and I  _ will _ make it up to you,” he promises.  _ You’re running a drug ring, can you make that up to me?  _ Emma keeps that comment to herself. 

“I know you will, but for now I can’t. I think I should get going,” she says quickly. Walsh grabs her hand. 

“Do you have to go? I’ll behave I promise. Please stay with me tonight,” he pleads with her. 

“I have an early meeting tomorrow. It's probably better if I go home,” she says. He nods, but looks sad. Not that she cares about his sadness. Walsh can be sad all he wants Emma’s not going to sleep with him. He walks her to the door and helps her put her coat on and hands Emma her purse. Walsh takes her in his arms and kisses her again. She kisses him back and tries to enjoy it, but she can’t. He releases her and they say goodnight. 

 

\----&\----

 

David and Killian are in David’s office waiting for Emma to place the bug. She went to his place around seven and it’s almost eight thirty now. What on earth could they be doing? No, Killian doesn’t want to ask that question, he might not like the answer. 

About ten minutes later David gets a text from Emma and nods to Killian. The bugs in place. Killian fires up the computer and they both listen in. Killian hears what must be Walsh’s voice first. 

“ _ Emma, you don’t have to do the dishes. _ ” Killian already doesn’t like him and hearing his voice doesn’t help. There is a few beats of silence then she responds. 

“ _I know I don’t have to, but you made me dinner I_ _feel like I should do something_ ” Then another beat of silence. 

“ _ Walsh… do you want a sink full of dirty dishes? _ ” Emma breaks the silence. Killian had an idea of what was going on, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. No more silence, just muffled sounds and he knew exactly what they were doing. It made his jaw clench. Emma was a beautiful, strong woman who deserved much better than the likes of Walsh. He shifted his weight and tried to ignore his feelings. 

“ _ Emma, I want you _ ,” the bloody bastard says next. Killian doesn’t know how much more he can take of this. 

“ _ Walsh… _ ” Emma practically moans. That’s what breaks him. Just under a week ago she was saying his name like that. He throws the headphones down on the desk and walks out of the office without a word to David. Killian steps outside and the cold Maine air washes over him. He needs rum, but he has to go back in there and listen to them have sex, so he waits outside the station for a few more minutes. And a few minutes turns into a ten minutes, which turns into twenty minutes. That’s when he forces himself to go back into the station. 

 

\----&\----

 

When Emma arrives at the station the next day Killian is already in David’s office. She offers him a small smile, which he doesn’t return. In fact he will not even look at her. She gives David a look and he shakes his head to tell her not now. Emma tentatively takes the seat next to him. Yesterday he couldn’t stop looking at her and today he wouldn’t look at her for all the money in the world.  _ What had changed between now and then?  _

“I placed the bug in the kitchen because he has a studio apartment so it’s pretty open with the exception of the bathroom. You should be able to hear anything that happens in the apartment,” she explains. 

“Okay,” Killian says in a flat, monotone voice. Gone was the cocky, sarcastic man. He has been replaced with a moody, monotone counterpart. 

“What now?” Emma asks David, not wanting to deal with moody Killian. 

“Your job, Deputy,” Killian snaps. Emma and David both look at each other surprised. Deputy? Not Swan, love, or Emma.  _ What the hell is going on? _

“Well each day you’re going to listen to the bug and all the recorded data. You’ll keep up contact with Walsh for now and when we get more information we will make a plan,” David says ignoring Killian’s rude comment. 

“D.A. Jones, do we have a problem?” Emma says looking straight at him never looking away. One way or another he’ll have to look at her eventually. 

“Not at all,” Killian says through his teeth, still no eye contact. David’s phone begins to ring. 

“It’s Mary Margaret. I am just going to step out and take it,” he says to Emma mostly. She nods and looks at Killian when the door shuts. 

“Are you going to tell me why you aren’t looking at me?” She asks with her arms crossed. 

“I have no clue what you are talking about,” he says. 

“I don’t know what I did to piss you off so much, but you’re being such a child right now,” she snaps at him. 

“Oh I am the child? I at least know how to be an adult when my boss gives me a task,” he snaps. 

“Would you stop being so vague and just tell me what I did wrong?” She snaps right back at him. Killian still won’t look at her.

“When we said fix your relationship with Walsh it didn’t mean jump into bed with him,” he says and her jaw drops. She cannot believe him. Emma left Walsh’s last night. If he was listening how did he not know… unless he only heard a part of what happened. 

“I didn’t jump into bed with him,” she says as calmly as she can. With this he finally looks at her. She was expecting to see anger in his bright blue eyes, but she instead sees something else. Emma sees hurt behind his eyes. 

“What? Emma I am not naive I know what I heard,” he defends himself. 

“Please tell me what you heard,” she says, not entirely sure why he has jumped to this conclusion. Killian lifts an eyebrow at her and she gestures for him to continue on. 

“I heard you practically moan his name, Emma. I mean come on. I am sure I can infer what happened after that,” he says looking even more hurt. It almost makes Emma feel sorry for him, but not quite. He’s stupid for jumping to conclusions. 

“You didn’t hear what I said after that?” She asks, covering all her bases and he shakes his head, “Well, if you had continued to listen you would’ve heard me say no to him. I pushed him off me. I told him I wasn’t ready for that. You would’ve heard me leave his apartment. Not that any of this is your business anyway, but if you don’t believe me, listen to the goddamn recording. And I am the one who wasn’t the adult,” she mumbles as she storms out of the office. She practically runs into David in the hallway. 

“Don’t make me be in a room with that man unless it’s in a courtroom. I’ll be reporting to you from now on,” she tells him as she storms into the women’s restroom. She closes one of the stall door behind her and leans against it. Emma Swan has been hurt in her life, but this was a new kind of hurt she never wants to feel again.


	5. Chapter 5

As the next week passes by Emma busies herself with paperwork and taking almost any call that comes into the station. Every morning she comes in early to go over the recordings from Walsh's apartment.

She doesn't find anything until the fifth day. When she does her eyebrows raise and she scribbles down everything said. Emma takes the headphones off and carelessly tosses them on the desk. With her notepad in hand she runs over to David's office. Emma knocks incessantly until she finally hears a muffled come in. She quickly opens the door and stops dead in her tracks. Killian is sitting in the chair across from David. Both men look thoroughly surprised.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were busy. I'll just come back later," Emma says not making eye contact with Killian.

"No, Emma. I am sure it's important. You can report to us now," David says pointly. Emma opens her mouth to refuse, but realizes David is still her boss and it would be more trouble than it's worth. Emma shuts the door and avoids Killian's gaze, which she can feel him burning a hole through her.

"I figured out where Walsh distributes the drugs to his dealers," she spits out excitedly. This causes both David and Killian to sit up straighter.

"Where?"

"How?" David and Killian ask at the same time.

"The recording last night. He got a phone call, it must've been after we had dinner, but that's not the point. I couldn't exactly tell who he was talking to," she looks down at the notepad, "he said, 'No, it's coming in tomorrow at the warehouse. You better not be late again, or we might have to revisit your cut of the profit.' He's not happy with whoever he's talking to. The warehouse is where he stores extra furniture for his shop."

"Now we know where we just need a when," David smiles, "Great job, Emma." She smiles, still not glancing at Killian.

"Well the store closes at six and about once or twice a week he stays late for inventory, but I think he's actually at the warehouse," she speculates.

"How do you know?" Killian asks.

"That's what Walsh told me he was doing tonight and he said he did inventory three days ago. Who does inventory every three days? It doesn't make any sense," she explains to David, even though he didn't ask the question.

"Alright, well what's our next move?" David asks Killian.

"We need someone to stake out the warehouse and take pictures of everyone who goes in and out of the warehouse. So we can identify the dealers," Killian states.

"It can't be Emma someone might recognize her," David says.

"It can't be you everyone knows you're the sheriff," Emma counters.

"Is that your way of telling me it has to be me?" Killian sighs.

"You are new in town, not many people know who you are. I could call a private investigator we use from time to time," David suggests.

"August has a shift at The Beanstalk tonight, he can't," Emma counters. _Also he is demanding I come in tonight to have a drink with him_. Emma adds to herself

"You're telling this town's P.I. doubles as a bartender?" Killian asks, Emma can hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Storybrooke isn't big enough to need a full time private investigator. If we gave him more notice maybe he could," David explains.

"It's fine. I'll go," Killian concedes. Emma scribbles something on the notepad then tears it off. She hands it to David.

"This is the address to the warehouse," she states and heads for the door. Killian stands quickly.

"Swan, I was wondering if-" He calls out, but is cut off by the office door slamming. Killian looks over to David.

"Keep trying she'll come around eventually," David says and claps Killian on the back. Killian sighs and leaves.

**-KE-**

Emma strolls into The Beanstalk later that evening and sits on an open bar stool. August just smiles at her.

"It's relatively quiet in here tonight, so I have plenty of time to hear everything you've be neglecting to tell me," August says with a pointed look.

"Well then you better pour me a drink first," she says wearily. He smirks, but pours her some whiskey. After a few sips she starts telling him everything that has happened in the past couple weeks. Well, everything she's legally allowed to tell him.

"You mean to tell me that the guy you left here with ended up being your boss? Some luck you have there, Emma," he says with a smirk.

"We've had this discussion before: I have no luck," she points out.

"Ah, Swan I don't think that's true," A familiar Irish voice says. She turns her head to find none other than Killian Jones. She rolls her eyes and turns back to her drink, which she finishes. August just looks at the exchange with a smile on his face. He's such a smug bastard sometimes.

"What? Are you really never going to talk to me again, Emma? Because one day you'll have to," he says and then orders some rum, "Emma, earlier I was trying to-" he starts and she finally looks at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"I know what you were trying to do. You were trying to apologize and I don't want to hear it. Frankly, I don't want to talk to you," Emma says as August refills her glass.

"Why the bloody hell are you being so stubborn? I am trying to apologize. Will you just shut up and let me explain?" He practically shouts at her. She raises her eyebrows.

"No, you can't explain. You said you could be civil when in reality you can't be. No, you can't apologize," she says then finishes her drink.

"Who's apologizing?" Walsh walks up, hands in his pockets. Emma and Killian both snap their heads toward Walsh.

"No one. Walsh, this is the new D.A. Killian Jones. Killian, this is my boyfriend Walsh," Emma says. The two men shake hands and mumble hellos.

"I'm tired, can we go?" Emma asks Walsh. He just nods and they say goodbye to Killian.

Once outside the bar Walsh takes her hand.

"So, you aren't getting along with him? I thought you said he was good," Walsh says.

"He's good at his job, but the other day he said something that pissed me off. That's all," Emma mumbles as she searches for her keys.

"Oh no you're not driving. You have two choices, I can take you home or you can come home with me," Walsh offers.

"I'll go home with you," she says. Walsh smirks and leads them towards his car.

As soon as the door shuts in his apartment his lips are on hers. She kisses him to forget being mad at Killian, to forget he's running a drug ring, to forget she's dating him for information. She's kissing him to lose herself, but there is still something missing from their kiss. Then it hits her: it's the fact that Walsh isn't Killian. Emma immediately pulls away. She can't be thinking that. He was supposed to a one night stand. She can't want more with Killian Jones.

"Emma, everything alright?" Walsh asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to lie down. I am a little dizzy," she lies.

"Okay, let's get you to bed," at this comment she gives him a look, "Just to sleep, I promise no funny business," he chuckles. With his promise she follows him into the bedroom. Walsh helps her into comfortable clothes and tucks her into bed. He kisses her forehead and she pretends to fall asleep. He climbs into bed next to her.

"I love you, Emma." The words would scare her to death if she were still in an actual relationship with him. Now she just feels guilty because she's using him. At the same time he's a criminal and a liar she can't feel that bad.

**-KE-**

The next morning was not a good one for Emma. Not only did she sleep through her alarm, the hot water ran out in Walsh's shower, and she left without her coffee. The only good thing about the morning was she had an extra clothes to change into, so she wasn't stuck wearing yesterday's outfit. Emma is trying to convince herself that all her fluster and distraction was not caused by a certain dark haired, blue eyed district attorney, who she simply can't stop thinking about.

Emma walks into the station groggily looking for coffee. At her desk is none other than Killian Jones. She wanted to tell him to leave, but he was holding two cups of coffee. Also in this small town it's getting harder and harder to avoid him.

"If one of those is for me then you can stay," she says seriously.

"Aye, Swan. It's for you, but if you take it you have to listen to what I say," he says with a small smirk.

"I promise to listen," she says. Emma overlooks her grudge due to the fact that she needs coffee. He hands her one of the cups, which she gladly accepts and takes a sip.

"I want to apologize," Killian says with his small window of opportunity. She nods signaling him to continue on.

"You were right. I shouldn't have assumed anything based off what I heard. Even if that's what happened I had no right to say anything. It was and still is none of my business. That will never happen again. I am truly sorry," he says. Emma keeps sipping her coffee.

"As long as it never happens again then we'll be okay," she says cautiously. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"I am glad to hear that, Swan. I'll meet you in Dave's office?" he asks her. Emma laughs at the nickname Killian has given David.

"How much does he hate that you call him that?" she chuckles.

"More than he admits, but he hasn't said anything just yet," he smirks.

"I'll be in his office in just a minute," she says. Killian nods and strolls into David's office. Emma sets her things down at her desk and grabs a couple of files off her desk. When she enters the office Killian and David are looking at some prints.

"Are those the pictures from the warehouse last night?" she asks as she sits down in a chair across from the two men. Emma leans over the desk, looking at the pictures. She pulls one from the pile.

"Recognize someone, Emma?" David asks.

"Yeah, he works at the furniture store. So, does she," Emma says pointing to the picture in Killian's hand. They spread a few more pictures across the desk.

"Anyone else you recognize, Swan?" Killian asks her.

"He is the delivery guy that Walsh uses for the store," she points at one picture at the edge of the desk, "That's Will Scarlet, long time friend and silent partner of the furniture store," Emma says pointing to one in the middle.

"The rest of these people all work for Walsh, so they must be distributing the drugs, could Will be his partner in the drug ring?" David asks.

"I wouldn't count it out just yet," Emma says.

"Anyway you could get Will near the bug?" Killian asks.

"I'll think of something," Emma says then begins to chew her lip. How the hell could she get Will near the bug without drawing suspicion toward herself?

"You know you could throw a dinner party," David suggests.

"Excuse me?" Emma asks taken aback.

"A dinner party. You know many couples have them. Invite their friends to their house for food and usually wine," David mocks her.

"Haha very funny. I know what they are. I'll suggest it and see how it goes," Emma concedes with an eye roll.

"Well, I have to head off the my office. Call me with any updates?" Killian asks the both of them. The Sheriff and Deputy nod. Killian holds an unwavering glance with Emma, which for once he breaks first as he heads out the door. Emma moves to stand, but David calls out to her.

"Emma, we need to talk." She sits back down immediately.

"Is something wrong?" She asks concerned.

"Well, I don't know. Look I came in a little early and went over the recording from last night. I heard this," he goes to play the recording, but she stops him.

"He thought I was asleep when he said that. What did you want to discuss about that?" she asks. Her walls up higher than ever before.

"I just wanted to see how you were dealing with it. Undercover work isn't easy and feelings can only complicate things. You can come with anything to me," he says genuinely.

"I know that. Walsh is never someone I thought I would marry. I am not sure if I am the marrying kind. This case has lead just shown me even more that I have the worst taste in men. So, when I promise you I have no good feelings toward Walsh I need you to believe me," she finished her little speech.

"I do believe you, but hearing I love you doesn't make things easier," he warns.

"I know, but I don't feel the same way about him," she reassures him.

"Alright, but if it is ever too much I want you to let me know," he tells her.

"I know, David. I appreciate that," she smiles. A phone rings out in the office and David nods to dismiss her. Emma runs after the ringing phone, hoping today will be full of enough distractions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update life kinda got in the way. Hope you guys like this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

That night it takes Emma almost all of dinner to bring up the subject of a dinner party. She only manages to to spit it out when they are cleaning up the mess from dinner.

"Walsh?" Emma asks nervously.

"Emma…?" he asks unsure.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to have a dinner party on Friday night?" she asks, trying to gage his reaction.

"A dinner party? You hate dinner parties," he chuckles.

"I don't hate them. I just thought with us being back together we should have some of our friends over for dinner," she blushes. Walsh kisses her cheek.

"I think it's a great idea. I just never imagined you would suggest this. Who would you like to invite?" He asks as he hands her another plate for the dish washer. She sets the plate in the rack and turns back to him.

"Well Mary Margaret and David, and what about Will and Anastasia?" she suggests.

"I figured you would invite the Nolans, but Will and Anastasia aren't together anymore," he says with a knowing smirk.

"What? They aren't? What happened?" Emma asks multiple questions at rapid fire speed.

"It turns out that all she wanted Will for was his money which he won't see until his father dies, which isn't going to happen for many years, the man is only sixty-two. So, she left him for some billionaire in New York," he explains. Emma leans against the counter.

"I didn't like her, but I had no idea she was that ruthless. Will loved her," Emma said in shock.

"I know," Walsh agreed with her.

"Well we should still invite him to dinner, he might need some company," Emma suggests.

"It's probably a good idea. I have been checking up on him, but I have the feeling I am the only he talks to," Walsh says.

"See Will needs to get out. Invite him," she urges him. Little does he know she needs Will to be here for her job.

"Alright I will. Can you tell the Nolans?" Walsh asks as they walk out of the kitchen.

"Of course," she plasters on a fake smile and they get ready for bed.

\---&\---

Emma waltz right into David's office the next morning to find him and Killian debating over sports. They drop their conversation when she shuts the door.

"David, I hope you and Mary Margaret don't have plans Friday night because you're invited to a dinner party," Emma says in a sing song voice.

"You dragged me into this?" David sighs.

"Well you and Mary Margaret are the only other couple I know, so yes I dragged you into this. It was your idea anyway," she teases.

"Don't look so smug, Swan. It's bad form," Killian teases her. She chuckles at this.

"Will Scarlet is going to be there?" David asks.

"I told Walsh to invite him, so I assume that he will be there," Emma says.

"That's all that matters I guess," David huffs.

"Good. We are starting at seven. Don't be late," she smiles.

"You are enjoying this way too much," Killian beams at her.

"I am, but this was all his idea, so he has none to blame, but himself. That's all I have for today. I'll keep you updated," she says as she strides out the door.

\---&\---

Friday night rolls around faster than Emma ever wanted it to, but suddenly it's 6:59 on Friday night and she is watching Walsh making dinner in the kitchen. Emma offered her help and was reminded of how last time she almost burnt down the kitchen. Instead she takes a sip of wine and watches the process. She already set the table, so her one hostess duty is out of the way.

A knock at the door sends Emma to her feet. She opens the door to find Mary Margaret and David hand in hand. Emma steps aside.

"Come on in, guys," she smiles. The couple takes their coats off and places them on the coat rack. Emma brings Mary Margaret into a hug.

"How do you guys do this all the time? Dinner parties are nerve racking," Emma whispers into her ear. This statement causes Mary Margaret to chuckle.

"I think you're stressed for another reason altogether," Mary Margaret says with a knowing look. Emma just smiles and nods.

"We brought your favorite, cherry pie," Mary Margaret says as they move into the kitchen.

"I am sure it is wonderful as always, Mary Margaret," Walsh compliments her.

"Oh thank you Walsh," she responds as David and Walsh shake hands. Emma gets her friends drinks.

"Is it just us tonight?" David asks motioning at the table set for five people, not four.

"Oh Will's coming. He should be here by now though," Walsh says while glancing at the fancy watch on his wrist, that certainly wasn't there earlier in the week.

"I am sure he'll be here soon. You know Will," Emma assures him. Walsh just nods and turns back to the food. Emma continues to chat with the Nolan's. Around twenty minutes later there is a knock at the door. Emma goes to get it, but Walsh stops her.

"Let me get it. I need a word with him," he explains and she just nods. She walks over to David.

"What do you think that is about?" David asks.

"Not sure, but we'll find out," Emma whispers. Walsh opens the door and Will swaggers in. Emma and the Nolan's pretend to be in deep conversation, but Emma keeps her eye on the two friends. Walsh looks angry as hell and luckily Emma can say she's only seen him like that when they broke up. Will looks just as mad. The two men resolve their little argument as quietly as possible and join the group.

"How is everyone this evening?" Will asks the group. They all just nod and they descend into small talk.

Dinner is served shortly after Will's arrival. The group talks about work and the upcoming plans for the summer. Even with this conversation Will doesn't really say what he does for a living even when David flat out asks him. Will changes the subject.

Emma collects the dishes insisting since Walsh did all the cooking she has to clean up and for once he doesn't fight her on this. While she is placing the dishes in the dishwasher Will swaggers in.

"I think it is time you and I had a talk," he states. Emma puts the dish in the rack.

"A talk?" she asks as she picks up another dish.

"About you and Walsh. He told me everything that happened and I can't say that I am all too surprised," he crosses his arms.

"You're not?" she asks with her eyebrows raised.

"You're a runner. You have that look in your eye, always looking for the exit. I knew you were going to hurt him and I was right. What I cannot figure out is why you came back to him. Cause you're not going to marry him, you were never going to say yes to him. You're not the marrying type. I don't know what game you're playing with him, but you should stop before both of you get hurt. Stop tricking yourself into thinking you want more with him," he warns her with a stern gaze. Emma knew that Will didn't like her, but she had no idea that it was this bad.

"I made a mistake, people do that, but I came back to him. I realized I fucked up and he took me back. You have no idea how I feel about him. Walsh certainly doesn't think I am wasting his time. He chose me and I am sorry if you can't handle that," she says in a hushed tone. He looks a little shaken with her response. He didn't expect such a response from her.

"You and I both know you don't love him, so stop pretending," he says as he joins the others in the living room. He was right she didn't love him, but how could Will see that? Was it that obvious? It takes her a minute to collect herself. Emma had no idea he'd attack her like that. She loads the last of the dishes and starts the dishwasher. She joins the others in the living room.

As Mary Margaret and David are putting on their coats Emma decides this her moment to leave the two men alone for a minute.

"Walsh, I have something to give David. I am just going to walk them out," she says and presses a kiss into his cheek. The room seems taken away by this action, simply for the fact that Emma is not a public display of affection kind of person. Walsh just beams, he couldn't be happier. She gives David a pointed look.

"I have that file you asked for in my car," she says hoping he'll play along. At first he looks confused, but with a nudge from Mary Margaret he finally gets it.

"Oh good I wanted to look over it before tomorrow," he says as the group moves out the door. As soon as the door shuts and they walk down the hall.

"Why did you want to walk out with us?" David asks as they wait for the elevator.

"I wanted to give those two a moment alone. Also, I had nothing short of an argument with Will," Emma states.

"I noticed he cornered you," Mary Margaret comments as they step into the elevator.

"What did he say?" David asks as he pushes the ground floor button.

"Well I am sure you'll hear it on the recording tomorrow, but the short version is he thinks I am playing a game with Walsh and said he knows that I don't love him," Emma says trying very hard to not make eye contact with either of them.

"Do you think he knows?" David asks, his voice full of worry. The elevator doors open to reveal the lobby. The little group walks out and Emma leads them to David's truck.

"I don't think so, but he definitely senses something is not right. He never really liked me anyway though," she says as she breathes out.

"Emma, be careful. This could go south quickly," David warns.

"You don't think I know that?" Emma snaps. Mary Margaret places a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"We just care about you. David is just concerned about you. He- we don't want to see you get hurt," Mary Margaret explains. The school teacher then pulls Emma into a hug.

"I know, this is just so frustrating," Emma says while holding onto her best friend. Mary Margaret lets go of her and David just envelopes Emma into his arms.

"I just don't want to lose my close friend and best deputy," he lets her go, "Don't tell Graham that," he chuckles.

"Your secret is safe with me," Emma smiles, "I better go. You guys drive safe." They couple assures them that they will return home safe before hopping into the sheriff's truck.

When she lets herself back into the apartment the two men are standing toe to toe, both of them look furious. Both of their heads snap towards her.

"I'll just give you guys a minute," Emma says backing out of the apartment.

"No need. I was just leaving," Will says as he storms out past her. Emma steps into the apartment fully and shuts the door. Walsh's gaze is fixed on the door. Emma makes her way over to his side and places a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Emma asks. Walsh finally looks at her.

"Did you and Will have an argument?" he asks her. She can see the fury in his eyes and she takes her hand back.

"I wouldn't call it that, but essentially yes. Why? Did he say something?" she crosses her arms.

"What was it about?" He asks and steps closer to her. She takes a step back and runs into the kitchen counter. She has nowhere to go.

"He doesn't think I am good enough for you. That I don't love you," she explains while not making eye contact with him.

"Well do you?" He asks his voice softening slightly.

"Do I what?" Emma lifts her head to look at him.

"Do you love me?" He asks, hope glimmering in his eyes. She places her hand on his cheek.

"Of course I do," she says quietly, "I wouldn't have come back to you if I didn't." It's a blatant lie, not that he knows that. He grabs her face and pulls her towards him. His lips crash down onto hers. The kiss is suffocating. He puts so much passion into the kiss and she feels like she can't breathe. It almost makes her feel bad because she does not return any of the feelings. To avoid those feelings she throws herself blindly into the kiss, which eventually evolves into more.

The whole time all she can think about is Killian. His lips. His hands in her hair. His hands roaming her body. It's the only thing that gets her through it. Walsh isn't Killian, not even close. Emma has to pretend he is. She knows she shouldn't even be thinking of Killian that way. He's practically her boss for fucks sake.

Once they finish she feels dirty, like she cheated. She has to remind herself that she is not with Killian Jones. That he is her boss and she doesn't mix business and pleasure. That she is not a relationship person when he clearly is. That she isn't capable of letting someone in. That she is better off alone. David and Killian definitely won't be listening to the tape tomorrow. Especially not Killian. Walsh pulls her into his arms and falls asleep. It takes her a while, but eventually she fades into slumber.

\---&\---

**Don't hate Emma or me for writing it. Some things had to happen. Please let me know what you think. Hope you guys are having a good week!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma can't stand to be in his bed a moment longer and early in the morning takes a long shower. She lets the hot water beat against her back. She just lets the warmth envelope her. When she finally exits the shower Walsh is just beginning to wake up.

"Emma, it's only six am. Why are you up early?" he asks with his head still buried in the pillow.

"Just have a lot to do today and I have to run back to my apartment. I am officially out of clean clothes." He just grunts and rolls over. She throws some clothes on.

"Dinner?" She asks.

"Yeah, but we're going out. Somewhere nice, a dress might be a good idea," he says. Walsh lovingly gazes up at her.

"Oh really? What are you planning?" she questions. Not liking where this is heading.

"Now that would ruin the surprise." He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Ugh you're impossible. I'll see you tonight," she lets go of his hand.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he calls after her. She leaves his apartment without another word.

She arrives at the station an hour and a half later and is surprised to find she beat David. Him and Mary Margaret are early birds. She even managed to go to Granny's for hot cocoa with cinnamon. While waiting for David and Killian she catches up on paperwork. David finally arrives about thirty minutes later. He walks straight to her desk.

"You beat me here. That never happens," he states and they walk over to his office.

"Yeah, well I didn't sleep well and coming in early seemed like the best option then just lying in bed," she sighs.

"Okay, I saw Jones in the parking lot he should be in a minute. Then we can get to work," David says as they settle into chairs in his office. A couple minutes later Killian swaggers in and they exchange greetings. _Damn him and his tight suit vest. Goddamn he looks good. His eyes are especially blue today._ Emma shakes her head and focuses on what is in front of her.

"I take it that last night went well?" Killian asks the friends. David just raises his eyebrows and Emma makes no comment.

"Will Scarlet may be a problem," David states.

"What kind of problem?" he asks the room.

"Not a problem," Emma gives him a stern look.

"Emma, you said that he thought you were playing games with Walsh. He suspects something," David defends himself.

"Yeah something being that I will hurt his best friend, not that I am undercover. Will has never liked me, he just looking for anything to keep me away from Walsh. I wouldn't worry about it," Emma explains.

"Love, he's going to be looking more closely at you. Just be careful. I have faith that you will be just fine," Killian says and she releases a sigh. Emma is just grateful that she didn't another lecture about safety.

"Thank you. Now let's listen to last night," she suggests and they get to work. Emma was hoping that the bug might have been able to pick up the conversation between Walsh and Will at the door, but they were too quiet. When they reach Emma and Will's conversation she shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

" _You're a runner. You have that look in your eye, always looking for the exit. I knew you were going to hurt him and I was right. What I cannot figure out is why you came back to him. Cause you're not going to marry him, you were never going to say yes to him. You're not the marrying type. I don't know what game you're playing with him, but you should stop before both of you get hurt. Stop tricking yourself into thinking you want more with him."_ Emma does everything she can to not look at Killian. She doesn't want that question. The you-were-going-to-marry-him question because Will was right she was and is never going to marry Walsh. David pauses the recording.

"Emma, you never-" he begins to say, but is interrupted.

"I never said he was nice about it," she states.

"He's a bloody prick. Don't worry we'll get him," is all Killian says and she is so grateful that he doesn't ask the question she is terrified of.

Out of David's view Killian grasps Emma's hand and is surprised when she doesn't take her hand back. He hoping to reach out to let her know he's there for her. Killian didn't quite expect her to accept the gesture. Killian is pleased nonetheless.

_That's why they broke up. He proposed and she said no. I don't blame her he's a bastard. What Will said about her isn't true. She's runs when she doesn't trust someone. She's the marrying type, it just has to be the right person. He's a fool for thinking she would marry him._

David plays the recording and Emma drops Killian's hand gently. The two men on the recording seemed to have an argument when Emma walked out the Nolan's.

" _Why the hell were you late? Was there something wrong with the pick up?" Walsh spits out._

" _They were a little short so I gave our dear supplier some fucking motivation to come back with the full shipment," Will growls back._

" _Short what the fuck do you mean? What shit were they trying to pull?"_

" _They didn't have it all, so he now has a few broken bones and the promise of something gruesome if he doesn't bring the rest tomorrow," Will chuckles._

" _You didn't pay them did you?" Walsh asks._

" _Of course not. I'm not a fucking idiot like you," Will throws this in Walsh's face._

" _Now what the fuck does that mean?" Walsh snaps._

" _It means you're blind because of a damn women. She's playing with your head, Walsh."_

" _You're not any better, so don't bring Emma into this when you fell for a gold digger," Walsh says._

" _Emma and I had a little chat tonight. Why don't you ask her what we discussed?" Will asks. With that the door creaks open and footsteps are heard._

" _I'll give you guys a minute," Emma's voice echos in the apartment._

David pauses the recording once again.

"Bloody hell," Killian says to the silent room.

"You can say that again," David says looking stunned. Emma just sits there, processing all this information.

"Is it enough to charge them? Is this it?" Emma asks her voice wavering.

"Aye just about give me a couple days to put it all together and we should be golden," Killian says with a grin spreading across his face. She just smiles and nods.

"We should finish listening at the very least," David says moving to hit the play button. Emma sticks out her hand and stops David's.

"No! I mean there isn't anything else useful from the tape you might as well keep it shut off," Emma interjects. This causes both Killian and David to give her an odd look. There's only one reason she doesn't want them to hear the rest of that tape. The reason makes Killian sick to his stomach.

"Emma, are you sure?" David asks her.

"Positive. Please David for my sake," she gives him a pleading look and notices Killian tense up beside her.

"Excuse me for moment," Killian says as he storms out.

"Killian, wait," Emma follows him into the hallway.

"Emma, I really don't want to hear it. I just need a minute to myself. I think we all know why you don't want us to listen to that recording," he sneers. She simply grabs his arm and leads him into the supply closet. She locks the door behind them.

"I thought I was losing him. I thought Will got in his head. After Will left he cornered me and asked me what we talked about. He was already suspicious that we weren't having sex. If I held off any longer I would've brought on more doubt. If I had known we had what we needed I never would've done it," she explains to him. Emma sure isn't sure why she's telling him all of this. She doesn't have to. He hasn't asked for this, but she needs him to understand.

"I'm not mad because it happened. I'm mad that we put you in that situation. I'm mad you felt like you had to sleep with him. That you had no other choice," he explains. It almost brings tears to her eyes. Emma manages to keep them at bay.

"I hated every minute of it," she mumbles, not being able to look at him. Emma fiddles with her fingers.

"I am so sorry, Emma. Was it that bad?" He asks quietly.

"It was bad and I hated it because he wasn't you," she manages to choke out. She hadn't admitted this out loud and had no idea possessed her to say it. His blue eye meet her green ones. He gently caresses her faces and takes a step closer to her so they are chest to chest. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. She melts into his embrace and a spark runs through them. Emma feels alive and wraps her arms around the back of his neck. He holds her tight. It's as if he fears if he lets go she'll slip away once again. The kiss is passionate and desperate. It's as if they can't seem to get enough of each other. As if this may never happen again, but Killian won't have that. He'll always want Emma. He'll do whatever it takes to be with pulls back first, resting her forehead in his. Stopping the kiss that would've lead to more.

"That was…" His breathing slightly labored.

"The beginning," she whispers, "the only reason I had to stop it there was we've been in here a while. Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong impression would we?" They slowly untangle themselves and take a step back.

"What impression would that be, love?" He says with a devilishly handsome smirk.

"That I'd fuck you in the supply closet," Emma says in a husky voice as she walks out the door. Leaving Killian behind with that smirk still plastered across his face.

-KE-

That night Emma goes out to dinner with Walsh. She wears a black sleeveless dress and he takes her to a fancy restaurant outside of Storybrooke. Right before dessert comes Walsh takes a hold of her hand.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Walsh asks her.

"I did, but you know me I would have been fine with a quiet night in. Why the night out?" She asks calmly.

"We haven't been out in a proper date since we got back together. With all the early mornings you've had and the hard work you've put in I wanted to treat you," he says kindly.

"Well that's sweet of you," she smiles and their dessert arrives. After they finish eating he wants to take her home, but she makes the excuse of not having clothes for work in the morning. Walsh unhappily takes her home. She kisses his cheek and manages to slip out of the car with just that.

With arriving home from dinner earlier than she expected, Emma tidies up her apartment she feels like she hasn't been to for ages. After that is done she goes to bed early, well early for her when in reality it's 11 o'clock.

Thump thump thump. Emma groans and rolls over. Thump thump thump. Whatever it is can wait, she needs her sleep. Thump thump thump. She buries her face into the pillow. Thump thump thump.

"Swan, come on. Open the door." None other than Killian Jones yells through her door. Now she's wide awake. Her eyes snap open and she throws back the covers. She unlocks the door and throws it open.

Killian stands there with his suit jacket slung over his shoulder, leaning against her door frame. His hair has been messed up in a million different directions. A grin spreads across his face when he sees her then his jaw drops a little. Emma looks down and realizes she is only wearing a big t-shirt that barely covers her. She blushes, but there's nothing she can do about it now.

"Killian, what time is it?" she asks wearily.

"Just past one, love. Can I come in?" he asks, slurring his words ever so slightly. He's at the very least tipsy if not full on drunk. Emma can see that something is not right with him. It's the look in his eyes that gives him away. She steps aside anyway and let's him in.

"Why are you here? How did you know where I live?" she asks with her arms folded over her chest.

"Um, well August took my keys, so I wouldn't drive, that also meant I couldn't return home. After telling him this he gave me your address," he says, both of them standing by the door still. August knew she'd look after him.

"You can sleep here tonight. Come on," she leads him to the living room and makes sure he sits on the couch, "I'll be back with some pillows and blankets." he just nods. Emma retreats back into her room and grabs a couple pillows and blankets for him. She picks up her phone and calls the bar. August picks up on the first ring.

"I assume Killian is there," he chuckles into the phone.

"This is not funny! What the fuck, August?" she asks him.

"Oh Em come on, we both know you like him more you're willing to admit. Anyway He was in no fit state to drive and your place is close. Are you going to turn him away?"

"No, but dammit some warning would've been nice," she growls into the phone.

"You'll be fine. Goodnight," August says and hangs up the phone. Her jaw drops. _Did he really just hang up on me?_ She throws her phone on the bed and takes some pillows and blankets out to Killian.

"Thank you, love," he says with a smile. As she hands him the blankets their hands touch and that spark runs up her arm. Her eyes snap up to his. Emma knows she should look away, but she can't bring herself to look away from the bluest eyes she's ever seen.

"Of course," she says quietly and removes her hand from his.

"Emma, we have to talk about today," he says seriously.

"I know, but it's one in the morning and you're drunk," she says pointedly. He looks a little hurt by her words, but says nothing. He just nods.

"Get some sleep we can talk later," she says softly and he nods. She leaves him and goes back into her room. Once she closes the door she leans up against it. She did not think this night would end with Killian Jones showing up at her door.

-KE-

**Hope you guys like the update!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Emma is woken up with a bang. She bolts straight up in bed then remembers her unexpected house guest and sighs. Deciding that she shouldn't torture the poor man, she pulls on a pair of sweatpants before leaving her room to find the source of the noise.

In her kitchen Killian is facing the stove, frying something in the one pan she owns.

"Good morning," she says cautiously.

"Ah, morning love. I hope I didn't wake you," he says with a sheepish smile.

"You're fine as long as there is some for me," Emma says with a pointed look at the eggs in the frying pan.

"Well of course. It would be bad form if I didn't make enough for the lady of the house," He smirks and she blushes. No one talks the way he does.

"Where did you get those? I certainly didn't have any eggs," Emma asks with a furrowed brow.

"I had to go out and get them. I noticed you didn't have much in your fridge. I grabbed some bread as well," he explains. Emma leans against the counter next to him.

"You didn't have to do all this," she says.

"I really did though. It was the least I could do. I showed up on your doorstep drunk last night. That never should have happened. I feel horrible about that by the way. I am truly sorry," he says while never breaking eye contact with her.

"Killian, it's really okay. There's no need to apologize. I don't mean to pry, but you didn't look too good last night. Is everything alright?" she asks.

"Just too much to drink," he says while intently focusing on the eggs.

"Yes, but it's more than that right?" she asks resting her hand on his arm.

"Yes, but that's a story for another time. I will tell you everything one day," he promises and she removes her hand.

"Alright. I'll be here when you're ready," she says quietly. She moves and pops some bread into the toaster. They work together with such grace and ease, like they have been doing this for years. They begin to eat when he asks a question.

"Emma, what do you want from me?" he asks between mouthfuls of eggs. The question almost causes her to choke on her eggs.

"Excuse me?" she asks still in shock.

"We kissed in the supply closet and I believe my feelings for you have been pretty clear. So, again I'll ask you. What do you want from me?"

"If I said I didn't know would you believe me?" she asks carefully. She can see that hurt in his eyes and she can't stand that. Emma reaches out and grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers.

"I'm not good at relationships, never have been. What I do know is that I can't stop thinking of you. Would you wait for me, so I can figure out what I do want?" she asks her eyes searching his face.

"You're worth waiting for, Swan," Killian says with a smile. She kisses his cheek and gathers the dishes.

"I can clean up. I am sure you probably want to go home and change before work," she says lightly.

"Aye I do. Again thank you so much for letting me stay here last night," he says as they walk towards the front door.

"No problem," she smiles.

"I'll see you at work," he says as he walks out. She shuts the door behind him. Emma cleans up and gets ready for work, trying her best to figure out what the hell she was going to do about Killian Jones. Not really know what to do she texts Mary Margaret asking her if they can have dinner tonight. She responds instantly, that she would love to. They arrange for dinner at Mary Margaret and David's place.

-KE-

That night Emma stands in front of the Nolan's door with a bottle of wine in her hand. She knocks on the door sharply three times. Mary Margaret opens the door with a smile.

"Come in," Mary Margaret says and Emma walks through the door frame.

"You don't mind that David is here, is here right? I know you want to talk-" Mary Margaret begins to ramble and Emma places an arm on her shoulder.

"It's fine you know I love David as much as you. It's easier this way anyway I know you're going to tell him everything I say anyway, so he might as well hear it from me," Emma says with a smirk and Mary Margaret relaxes. They go into the kitchen and they all ease into small talk, about work and the latest town gossip.

"Emma, you said you wanted to talk. Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret finally asks as David sets the table.

"Killian showed up at my door last night. He was drunk," Emma states.

"Drunk? What on earth?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I don't really know why, but he had too much to drink so August took his keys and then he couldn't get home. August knew I couldn't turn him away, so he sent him to my apartment," Emma explains.

"Did you let him stay?" David asks.

"Of course, I wasn't going to make him walk home. I am not heartless," she defends herself. They bring their food to the table and continue the conversation as they load up their plates. Emma continues to explain the events of the night before and this morning.

"Well, what do you want with him?" Mary Margaret asks at the end of Emma's story.

"I don't know! That's the problem. I think he wants more, but how could I ever give him that?" she asks, throwing her hands in the air.

"Do you care about him?" Mary Margaret asks her and Emma nods, "I haven't had the pleasure to meet him, but from what you and David say he sounds like a good man. Not every man is Neal or Walsh. I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. Take a leap of faith," she advises her. Emma just nods and Mary Margaret drops the subject knowing to not push it any further. They move onto a different subject.

Emma leaves the Nolan's that night still thinking of Killian Jones, still unsure of what she should do. She wants to believe that he isn't like Walsh or Neal, but she can't take the chance that she is wrong about him. Maybe she should go see him or call him, but in the end she just returns home.

-KE-

The next day Walsh invites her over from dinner and she accepts. Right after her last call from the station she heads over to his apartment. Emma lets herself in and once the door shuts behind her she can feel that something is wrong.

Walsh sits at the kitchen table with three things in front of him. The bug, pictures, and a gun. Emma goes for her gun, realizing that he knows. He's quicker than her and point the gun at her.

"Not so fast. Don't unholster your gun. Please sit down," Walsh says in a voice that sends chills down her spine. She shoves her hands in her coat pocket. While keeping her phone in the pocket she dials 911. Emma takes the seat across from him.

"A little show and tell?" she asks. He smirks, but all the while he still has his gun trained on her.

"Yes," he slides the pictures across the table and fans them out, "Now, you want to tell me what is happening in these pictures?" he asks. The pictures show Killian leaving Emma's apartment then Emma leaving a while later. Emma says nothing.

"Did you fuck him because that's what I get from these pictures," he sneers.

"He was drunk and needed a place to sleep it off," she states.

"You know when I met him I had a feeling that there was something going on between the two of you," he says ignoring her answer completely.

"I haven't slept with him. There is nothing going on between us," she says through her teeth. He rolls his eyes, Emma knows he is not accepting that answer. Instead he moves on and holds up the bug.

"You know what this is, don't you?" he asks.

"I know exactly what that is and so do you. Walsh, let's not play this little guessing game we both know what's going on. Out of curiosity how did you find it?" she asks, carefully.

"I was cleaning the kitchen and throwing away everything on top of the fridge. Sure enough there it sat," he smirks and she just nods.

"I should have believed Will, he could see right through you when I couldn't," he mumbles.

"Yes, you should have," she agrees with him hoping to keep him calm. David or Graham should be here soon, she just needs to keep him talking.

"Did you ever love me?" he asks as he stands.

"I don't know how to answer that when I was with someone who lied to me constantly," she says cooly.

"I never lied about anything with you," he states. Emma rolls her eyes.

"You never lied to me? Please tell me then how you were able to buy that fancy watch on your wrist or what you actually sell in your furniture shop or what you and Will actually do in the warehouse? Cause everything you told me was a lie," she snarls.

"Alright maybe I lied, but at least I loved you. You know I was right when we broke up you are a little orphan whore, who can never love anyone," he snaps.

She reaches for her gun at his words, he takes the safety off his gun and fires. Emma ducks out of the chair, but the bullet still hits her shoulder. Emma manages to get a hold of her gun. She fires off a shot at him from the floor just as the door burst open, David is standing there gun trained on Walsh. Emma falls back onto the floor and releases a sigh. David handcuffs Walsh.

"Emma, did you get shot? I heard guns firing," David calls out to her.

"Yes," she manages to croak out. All she can think about is Killian. How much she needs him in this moment. How much she wants him by her side, holding her hand, and telling her everything is going to be okay. That's when it hits her. How much she wants she wants him in life and not for just sex. She wants him.

David calls for an ambulance and waits for it to arrive. David keeps a hold on Walsh. Finally officers arrive and take Walsh into custody. David kneels next to Emma and applies pressure on her shoulder.

"How you doing there, Em?" he asks her.

"I have been better, I got shot you know," she manages to joke. He just chuckles. The ambulance arrives not long after. They whisk her away to the hospital. It's a quiet night in Storybrooke, so the waiting room is empty except them. She wishes Killian was here and she keeps asking for him. Emma's slightly delirious from the pain with the initial shock having worn off. Due to this the team of doctors and nurses just try to calm her down. They succeed in getting her to stop moving, but she continually asks for him.

As the doctor stitches up her shoulder she hears a certain irish man yelling in the waiting room demanding to see her. Of course he came to see her. She releases a sigh and finally relaxes. David probably called him.

"Please let him in here," she tells the nurse at her bedside, "He's the one I have been asking for." The nurse nods and opens the door. She stands there for a couple minutes and then she finally lets Killian in. He bounds over to her side. He looks distraught and panicked.

"Hey there," she says, but then cringes a little bit as Dr. Whale continues with the stitches.

"Love, are you alright?" he asks and immediately takes his hand in hers.

"I am fine," she sighs and gives his hand a squeeze.

"Fine? Emma, you were shot," He exclaims and releases her hand.

"I am completely aware of this, Killian. I was there. I was the one who got shot, which was not an experience I would not recommend by the way," she jokes, which makes him even more frustrated.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? Emma, your life was in danger. I nearly had a heart attack when Dave called me," he practically yells. She knows he's just worried about her, but he needs to relax.

"Killian, I am so nonchalant as you say because you're here now," she says softly. Killian Jones certainly wasn't expecting this answer because he opens his mouth then shuts it again.

"Sit down," she says kindly. He pulls a chair close to her bed and sits down. She takes his hand and holds it again and gives it a little squeeze. He takes a few deep breaths.

A couple minutes later Dr. Whale finishes up and leaves them alone.

"Emma, I am sorry for overreacting I was just worried about you," he says finally having calmed down.

"I accept your apology and I know you were worried, but David got to me in time and it was a clean shot. I am perfectly safe in the hospital and Walsh is in jail," she explains.

"I know, but Will isn't," he states. Her brow furrows at this and her heart rate increases.

"What? David said Graham was arresting him," Emma says confused.

"They haven't been able to find him. We don't know where he is," he says as calmly as possible.

"They have to find him though. Will didn't like me before this he sure as hell hates me now. I fired a shot off at his best friend. He's going to come after me. He's going to want me dead," she says panicking.

"Love, I won't let that happen. He will show his face soon enough. Don't worry everyone is protecting you and I won't be leaving your side. Try and rest," he says in an effort to reassure her. It calms her slightly, but she is now on high alert.

When they release Emma from the hospital Killian takes her from the station. Killian has one hand on her lower back guiding her to David's office. Walsh is sitting in the holding cell when they walk in.

"Of course you were with him. I was right about you, Emma," Walsh calls out. This causes Killian to stop dead in his tracks. He looks at Walsh with the most menacing glare. Killian's jaw clenches and his fists ball up. Before he can do anything stupid or rash Emma shoves Killian through the door to David's office. She firmly shuts the door behind them.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he almost yells in the tiny office. David looks shocked by his outburst.

"He knows you stayed the night at my apartment. He accused me of cheating on him," she says.

"What? How?" Killian asks.

"I don't know how he knows, but he has pictures of you leaving that morning," he shakes her head.

"How could he have known?" David asks.

"I don't know," Emma says exhausted, "Do we have any clue where Will is?"

"None. He's not at his apartment, his car is gone, and he's not at the warehouse. We don't know where else to look. We have people stationed at both locations and one in front of your apartment building," David tells her and she just nods.

"Love, come on. It's been a long day I'll take you home," Killian says and Emma just nods again.

"Rest, Emma you need it," David orders her.

"I will," she sighs. Killian and Emma leave David's office. Emma doesn't look at Walsh and Killian rushes her out of there. Killian helps Emma into his car. It doesn't take long for them to get to her building. Killian parks the car and helps her out of it. At her door he gives her a tentative smile, which she returns. Emma slides the key into the lock and opens the door. He moves to say goodbye, but she grabs his hand.

"Please stay," she pleads.

"Aye, of course." He brings her hand to his mouth and presses a kiss into her fingers. They walk inside and she shuts the door behind them. Emma locks the door and locks the deadbolt, she rarely uses. She goes around and makes sure all the windows are shut and locked. Once she finishes her sweep of the apartment Killian forces her to sit down.

"Love, please relax," she gives him a look and he sighs, "at least try to?" She nods, but stands.

"It's been a long day. I am going to try and sleep," she says with a weak smile.

"Aye, good plan. I'll be out here on the couch," he says with a nod. Her brow furrows at this and she takes her hand in his.

"You don't have to sleep in the couch. Come on," she smirks. Emma pulls him into her room, but he stops in the doorway.

"Swan, look we-" he starts.

"Killian, I know I said I needed time, but I don't. Not anymore. Today's made it abundantly clear what I want," she explains.

"What would that be?" he asks thoroughly confused.

"You. I wanted you there by my side in the hospital and here tonight. I just feel safe with you. I don't quite know what happens next, but I know it's harder without you," she says bearing her heart to him, hoping he won't crush it. He doesn't. Killian closes the gap between them and kisses her with such tenderness and care. One hand cups her cheek and her hand presses into his back, bringing him closer to her. He pulls back and his striking blue eyes stare into her jade ones.

"What happens next is we go to bed and figure out the rest as we go," he smiles. And they do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

A phone begins to ring in the early morning, Killian just pulls Emma closer to him. The ringing doesn't stop and Emma groans.

"Is that you or me?" She grumbles.

"I don't know or care because it's too bloody early for this," he mumbles. The ringing stops for a moment then picks up again.

"Okay that's definitely you," she states.

"How on earth could you possibly know that?" He asks her, shocked.

"I can see my phone on the night stand and it's not lit up. Answer your damn phone," she grumbles, grumpy from being woken up early. Killian kisses her head and she hums softly at this. Killian rolls out of bed and answers the phone.

"This better be bloody good, it's six am," Killian says as he walks out of the bedroom. He carefully closes the door behind him.

"Now is that any way to speak to your caring, older brother?" Liam. Killian's older brother. The older brother who doesn't know why he moved a few states away. In all honesty Killian has been avoiding his brother's phone calls.

"Liam."

"Killian, you finally answered. You know every morning I call you I just had no idea this morning would be the morning my idiotic, little brother answered the phone," he scolds him. How could Killian forget that his brother called every morning? A phone call he has actively been avoiding.

"Younger brother," Killian corrects him, "I did answer. Now what do you have to say to me?" he asks. He knows there is no way out of this conversation. No point in beating around the bush.

"Where would you like me to begin? The fact that you don't live in New York anymore. The fact that your ex-girlfriend had to tell me that you broke up. The fact that you now live in some town in Maine that I have never heard of. The fact that yesterday I found out that I am going to be a father and I wanted to tell you and you're not here," Liam's voice cracks at the end and it breaks Killian's heart.

"Elsa's pregnant? You're going to be a father?" Killian asks, tears in his eyes. He plops down on the couch in the living room.

"Yes. And you're going to be an uncle."

"Congratulations, Li. Look, I-I am so sorry for leaving, for not saying anything. For not answering your phone calls," Killian apologizes.

"I just want to know what happened. We have always been there for each other. I won't judge you for what happened," Liam reassures him.

"I know that, look now is not the best time to talk about this. Can I call you back later? I'll explain everything then," he reassures his brother.

"Killian, it's Saturday morning. Why is it not the best time?" Liam questions him.

"Well, I'm not exactly at my apartment right now," Killian says running a hand through his hair.

"Then where the hell - Killian Jones you have some explaining to do," Liam says sternly.

"I know. I'll call you later."

"Okay, later." With that Liam hangs up. Killian pulls himself off the couch and back into Emma's bedroom.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Emma states, now sitting up in bed.

"Love, I thought you would've gone back to sleep," Killian says as he climbs back into bed.

"I tried, but my shoulder is hurting. Do you have the painkillers they gave me at the hospital?" Emma asks. Killian nods and fetched them from the bathroom. He nods and returns with a glass of water and the pills. She takes them silently.

"Now, did you think I would let you slide past the phone call from your brother," she says.

"No, were you eavesdropping?" He asks jokingly.

"I was, but I blame the thin walls. I wasn't actively trying," she says sheepishly. Killian brings her closer to him.

"I guess I can't be too upset then," he smirks.

"You shouldn't be. Now if you don't want to tell me about him that's fine." He shakes his head and takes in a deep breath.

"When I moved here I left everything behind. I packed up in the middle of the night. I didn't tell my brother I was leaving. He found out through a friend of ours. Actually I've been avoiding his phone calls. I know he wants to talk to me about why I left and why I didn't tell him. The truth is, I was embarrassed," Emma looks like she wants to ask a question, but he's on a roll, so she stays quiet.

"I was dating a married woman. I knew she married, but I didn't care. She was beautiful and charming. I loved her and I thought she felt the same about me. I asked her to leave her husband and she laughed in my face. Told me that I was fun, but she'd never leave him. That she loved her husband for his fortune. I told her to get out and never come back. That's exactly what she did. I told my brother about her and I was going to have them meet. I don't introduce many women to my brother, he's my only family. I was so mortified that I meant nothing to her and she meant everything to me," he says with a final sigh. He can't quite look her in the eye because he's afraid he's spooked her off. Emma tilts his chin up to meet her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes.

"Now, I don't know your brother, but if you say exactly what you just said to me then I am sure he will understand," she says with a smile. He kisses her cheek.

"Aye," he nods.

"Go call him back. He's waited long enough," she nudges him.

"What? Trying to get rid of me?" he chuckles.

"Oh no I want you right here, but I am sure you're not going to be able to think of anything else until you sort this out," she says. He places a hand on her cheek and kisses her softly. He pulls away and exits the bedroom once again. It's time to stop running. Killian dials Liam, who picks up on the second ring.

"Damn did you run out on the girl, Killian?" Liam chuckles.

"No, mate. I told her what was going on and she kicked me out of bed, so I could call you back," Killian explains.

"Hmm, smart girl. Now are you going to tell me what is going on?" Liam asks Killian. Killian takes a deep breath and launches into the story he just told Emma. After he finishes telling the story he goes quiet, giving his brother a chance to let everyone sink in.

"I called her you know, You weren't answering and I assumed the worst. That you were in a hospital or dead or God knows what. She just told me that things ended with you and to never call her again," Liam explains and Killian laughs, "Is there something funny about this?"

"Oh not at all, but that just shows how wrong I was about her," Killian says.

"Well it happens, little brother." Killian rolls his eyes.

"I think you mean younger brother," he corrects Liam, which causes the older brother to laugh. After the laughter dies away there is silence for a few beats.

"Liam, I am sorry, I should've told you everything," Killian says with tears in his eyes.

"Killian, I forgive you. Please just keep me in the loop from now on," he pleads with his brother.

"Aye," he promises.

"Now do I get to know about this very smart woman who made you call me?" Liam pokes around for more information about his brother's life.

"It's new. She's strong and wonderful. She scares the living hell out of me because I never know what she's going to do next," he sighs.

"Ah well it sounds like you're royally whipped," Liam laughs.

"Aye, I figured that out a while ago," Killian says.

"Best not keep her waiting. I'll hear from you soon?" Liam asks.

"You will. I'm done running Liam," Killian reassures his brother.

"Alright." Liam says. The brothers say goodbye and hang up. Killian sits on Emma's couch for a minute with his head in his hands. That was harder than he thought it was going to be, but once again his brother showed he was the better man.

The couch sags beside him and Emma places a hand on his knee, she gives it a squeeze. He finally removes his head from his hands, but can't seem to bring himself to look at her.

"Killian, whatever you are beating up yourself about please stop," she pleads with him. His head snaps towards her.

"He just forgave me like it was nothing. Once again he's the better man," Killian says.

"Isn't that what family does? Forgive and be there for each other?" she asks. Her questions cause him to frown.

"Aye I suppose, does your family forgive this easily?" he asks her. As soon as he asks this question Emma stiffens and he knows that her walls have gone up once again.

"Yeah something like that," she murmurs and walks away. _A conversation for another day perhaps._ Killian sighs and hears the water in the shower turn on. He lifts himself off the couch and makes his way towards the bathroom. He knocks lightly on the door before opening it. Emma stands there struggling to take off her shirt. She sighs and stops her efforts. He moves to help her, but she flinches out of his reach.

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma says almost in a whisper.

"And you don't have to. Not today at least, but you're going to have let me help you out of your shirt. That is something you cannot do alone," he says as he gives her an all too knowing look and she nods. He moves closer to her and helps her out of the shirt. Killian tosses it to the ground.

"Thank you," she whispers. Killian moves toward the door and she catches his hand.

"You're not going to join me?" she says with a smirk. He moves to her side, their bodies touching.

"No, I intend to take you on a date before taking you to bed _again_ ," he whispers in her ear. It sends a shiver down her spine and he kisses a spot just below her ear. He swaggers out of the room.

"Enjoy the shower, Swan," he calls out behind the closed door. Emma curses him because she wants him now more than ever and want to take care of the throbbing ache between her thighs. She curses him one last time and climbs into the shower. She lets the hot water beat against her back. The water washing away her desires.

While Emma is in the shower David calls Killian.

"How's the hunt for Will going mate?" Killian asks running a hand through his unruly hair.

"It could be better, look Graham and I had an idea and I want to run it by you first," David says cautiously. The tone of his voice causes Killian to sit straighter on the couch.

"I'm listening, please continue," Killian prompts him.

"Will isn't going to come out of hiding until Emma does. She needs to go out to the store and walk around town a bit, maybe come down to the station, be seen by people in town," David rambles on. Killian's grip on the phone gets tighter and tighter.

"Emma's going to be bait?" Killian asks anger bubbling in his voice.

"Well I wouldn't use that word, but essentially yes."

"You're a bloody fool if you think I am going to let Emma run around town to get this arse out of hiding. She's staying here where she is safe," Killian half shouts.

"I am sorry what aren't you letting me do?" Emma's voice catches Killian off guard. He tries to say something back, but her appearance doesn't help matters. Her blonde, wet hair sticks to her back and she has a towel securely wrapped around her body.

Due to his lack of response she marches over to him and takes the phone from his hand.

"David, what is your plan that had Killian shouting like a lunatic?" she asks as calmly as she can, "Hmm okay. I like it. I assume you'll have someone tailing me. Yes, I'll have my gun. I don't think it should be a problem. I'll get Killian on board. Tomorrow, I'll run some errands around town and then come into the station. Yeah, we'll bring lunch. Okay see you then," she says, Killian only hearing her side of the conversation. She hangs up and hands the phone back to him.

"I have a rule for our relationship," she doesn't even let him respond, even though this time he has something to say, "You will not interfere with my work and I'll pay you the same courtesy," she says bitterly. She stomps out the room and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. It seems stupid to go after her, but he does it anyway. He knocks, but doesn't get an answer. Not wishing to catch her indecent he just talks through the door.

"Emma, he's a lunatic who hates you. I don't think this is a good plan there are too many unknown variables. What if he has a weapon? What if he decides to attack you? I just don't want another call from the hospital that you got hurt or worse," he says.

"Killian, you can't treat me differently because you care about me. If Graham had to do this you would let him without a second thought," she snaps.

"Aye, you mean more to me than him. I just wish to protect you," he says calmly.

"I appreciate that, but I can protect myself just fine. I have been doing it my whole life."

"It's not a question of whether or not you can do it. I know you can, love. I want you to not have to," he says leaning against the door. Suddenly it is yanked open and he almost falls on top of her. He regains his balance.

"I understand and appreciate that, but this is my job and you need to accept that. Plus I'm not going to do this alone," she says as she crosses her arms.

"Oh who's going with you? Graham?" he asks giving up fighting this matter entirely. He accepts defeat, knowing he lost this battle.

"No, you. If you're that worried about me you should be there. Also, David just texted me saying that he wants you at the station," she says softly.

"Alright then we're going ahead with this then," he agrees. Emma just rolls her eyes and playfully shoves him.

-KE-

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Killian slips out to his apartment to grab a change of clothes and a shower. When he returns he more than vocal about his doubts.

"Love, are you sure about this?" he asks as he makes breakfast for them.

"Absolutely and my cabinets are more bare than normal. A trip to the grocery store is needed. I'll have my gun and Will is too smart to make a move on me in a crowd. I will be fine," she attempts to reassure him. He grumbles in agreement, but is willing to go along with the plan nonetheless.

They make a quick run to the grocery store and pick up everything she wants. Killian desperately wants to hold her hand, but he knows she will slip her hand out of his grasp and a little under forty eight hours ago she was with another man. Well everyone in town thought she was, doesn't matter if she was undercover that hasn't quite got out yet. It's best for now they not flaunt their feelings publicly. He wants to, but knows they can't. At least not for now. Once this is all cleared up he fully intends on taking her to a nice restaurant and treating her the way she deserves.

When they finish up he insists on loading the groceries into her car. Emma attempts to help him, but he simply takes the bags from her hands when she does. This causes her to laugh the first genuine laugh he can remember hearing from her. Within one second she tenses up.

"What's wrong, love?" he asks her without stopping his task.

"I can just feel everyone's eyes on me and it's a weird feeling, one that I am trying ignore, which is difficult when the town doesn't try and hide the fact they are whispering about me," she says without looking at him.

"We do live in a small town, it happens. They could at least hide the fact they are whispering about you, very rude. No tact," he jokes and gets a small laugh from her, "No, in all seriousness I am sure your little trip the to emergency room didn't go unnoticed and neither did Walsh being taken away by David. The town talks. That's all it is. No one thinks differently of you or your ability to be deputy," he says as he loads the last bag in.

"How did you know I was worried about that?" she asks.

"Ah you're an open book, love. I know how much your job means to you, which is good cause you're bloody brilliant. Come on, let's take this stuff back and head into the station. We're going to start on trial prep today," he says as they climb into her yellow bug.

After putting away all the groceries and picking up lunch from Grannies the new couple head into the station. David is waiting for them in his office sorting through all the files on his desk.

"Hello, how was your walk around town?" David asks them.

"No one was following us, but everyone in town saw us, so hopefully he comes out of hiding soon," Emma says as Killian begins to pass out everyone's lunch.

"Since we are all here I thought we could start on trial prep," Killian suggest and David nods. For the next fifteen minutes Emma tells them everything about Walsh. Every insecurity, every flaw of his that Emma knows of. Killian writes everything down, David finally interjects.

"Does Walsh know about Arizona? David asks. Every muscle in Emma's body tenses. Killian can see her walls build themselves up again. Just when he thought they were starting to come down.

"He knew about him not all the details," she says tight lipped. David gives her a pointed look.

"What's Arizona and why are we worried about Walsh knowing?" Killian asks choosing to avoid that Emma won't look at him. Always two step forward and five steps back with her.

"When I was 17 I went to jail. Walsh's lawyer will use it to destroy me. Destroy this case."

"Is the record sealed?" Killian asks

"Yes it doesn't come up when you run a background check on her. But," David pauses, brows furrowed in thought.

"But what David?" Emma snaps

"Walsh's lawyer. It's Gold," David admits, looking defeated.

"Could this get any worse?" Emma says burying her head in her hands.

"Can I be let into the small town politics? Who is Gold? Should I be scared?" Killian asks looking between the two of them, waiting for an answer.

"Robert Gold owns just about everything in town and was a skilled prosecutor in Chicago for a long time. He's the one person in town you don't cross he'll make your life hell by lifting his finger. Power is his weapon and he welds it well. The editor of the newspaper wouldn't sell it to Gold he wouldn't meet his stupid demands. So, Gold revealed the editors affair to the whole town at a town meeting. Editor resigned and Gold got the paper. Gold always wins," David explains.

"Aye mate but you've never seen me work," Killian smirks.

"Gold will find out about Arizona and use it. It's over lets just release Walsh now it would be easier let's save the tax payers money," Emma says frantically.

"The little faith you have wounds me love," Killian says, clearly shocked by her words, her willingness to give up.

"It's not my lack of faith in you. It's that I'm more afraid of the shark. He's got me scared because no one's ever beat him," she says.

"What's your horror story of him, love?" he says, changing the subject.

"Gold owns the library and closed it because the librarian wouldn't go out with him. She's a friend of mine and let's just say she'd be better off if she never knew him," she sighs

"No, that's not possible, he couldn't have the district runs the library," Killian refutes her story.

"The official reason the library closed was because of renovations. Regina made him reopen after eight months," Emma says with an I-told-you-so look.

"The point being is he's a shark, but so is Regina. Emma, Regina is the stand in judge for the time being. She won't let Gold do whatever he wants, if anyone can help us beat him it's Regina," David says calmly.

"Wait Madam Mayor is also stand in judge?" Killian asks his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, it's some weird, old town law. We haven't had a judge in about ten years. There isn't a lot of crime here besides a few folks who need to spend the night in the drunk tank, so it wasn't really a problem. There is also the problem that no one else is qualified for the job," David explains.

"That's just madness," Killian says aggravated, by this town's backwards laws.

"That's just the way it works here. Trust me in this moment we want this outdated law it helps us. Regina is the only one who will fight Gold with us. She won't let him walk all over us or be corrupted by him," Emma says.

"Aye sounds like it," Killian shake his head and looks down at his notes. Emma knows she will have to tell him everything, but she definitely doesn't want to have that conversation in front of David. For now that can wait.

After hours and hours of preparing for the trial they all decide to call it a night. David heads home to Mary Margaret. Emma drives Killian to his place. She is surprised to find out he lives in renovated warehouse by the docks.

"No offense, but I never took you for the ocean view type," she says with a smile.

"Aye I've always lived by the sea it calms me. This was the only thing available on short notice, but it's nicer than expected. Would you like to come up and see it? Have a glass of wine?" He asks her.

"That sounds nice," Emma smiles. They get out of the car and he leads her up a set of stairs to his apartment. Killian swings the apartment door wide open and ushers her in. She walks in and her jaw drops a little bit. It's beautiful and view is spectacular. The old upper floor of the warehouse has been updated into a beautiful, sleek studio apartment. Brand new appliances in the kitchen, granite countertops. In the corner there is a bed and a door that she presumes leads to a bathroom. There is a wall of windows across from the kitchen and the bedroom, that give the most beautiful ocean view.

"This place is beautiful. How on earth did you find it?" Emma asks in awe.

"It was the last apartment listed on the realtor's web page. Luck of the draw really," he says with a smirk. Killian moves to the kitchen island and pulls out two wine glasses.

"Red or white, love?" Killian asks her as she walks up to the kitchen island.

"Red, please," he pulls a bottle down from the cabinets and pours them each a glass. They take a seat on the stools surrounding the island.

"You have that look in your face," Emma says before she takes a sip of wine.

"What look?" he asks confused.

"Pity, it's written all over your face, but I can see it most in your eyes," she grumbles without looking at him. He lifts her chin with his finger and makes her look at him. Once again when he touches her she feels a warm, tingling sensation wash over her body.

"I don't pity you. I would like to hear the story when you're ready of course. The last thing I would ever do is pity you. I think you're a stronger person than I could ever imagine. You've been through more than most and you're still standing. So, no I don't pity you," he says never breaking eye contact.

"When I was seventeen I was young and stupid and in love. Or what I thought was love," Emma starts.

"You don't have to-" Killian interrupts and grasps her hand.

"I know, but I want to and you should know," Emma takes a deep breathe and continues on, "I ran away from my last foster home and I met Neal while I was stealing the car he had already stolen. After that we would steal food to survive and sleep in motel rooms that people had already left. We wanted a permanent home, somewhere to call home. He had these stolen watches in a bus station locker. He couldn't go and get them so I had to. I was glad and more than willing to do it. He was the first person who actually wanted me around. He was the only person who ever said I love you and I believed him. So I went for the watches and he step me up to take the fall. The judge took pity on me and I was only in jail for eleven months. While I was in jail I found out I was pregnant, but about four months in I lost the baby. I got out just before my eighteenth birthday. And the car we stole was waiting for me. I never heard from him again," she says barely holding herself together.

He doesn't say anything, Killian just takes her into his arms. She doesn't cry because this all happened years ago, but telling the story still hurts she lets him hold her and it feels so good.

The only other people who know about Neal are David and Mary Margaret. When she told them she broke down, so this is progress. Each time she tells it gets easier. Killian just strokes her hair and holds her close.

"Come on, it's been a long day. You can stay here tonight," he whispers into her ear. She nods and he picks her up and carries her to his bed. Emma shrugs off her red leather jacket and Killian pulls her into his chest. That is how they fall asleep. In each other's arms.

-KEKE-

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading the story. Hope you guys have a good week!**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma jolts upright in bed and it takes her a minute to realize she's not in her bed at home, that she's in Killian's bed. Killian doesn't wake up, just stirs in his sleep, which she is grateful for because she wouldn't even know how to explain the nightmare she just had.

Emma quietly slips out of his bed and tries to shake the nightmare she just woke from. The details are fuzzy, but she remembers being scared and running from Walsh in the dream, which is enough to want to forget the nightmare. She walks over the large windows that look over the ocean, it looks so calm and peaceful. She always did like the water, she lived by the water for most of her life, with the exception of Arizona. The sound of crashing waves always calmed her. She always felt at home by an ocean.

Killian wakes and noticing her absence, sleepily gets out of bed and walks to over to her.

"Bad dream?" he asks quietly and she nods.

"How did you know?"

"After everything that has happened and due to the late hour, I guessed," he shrugs. Emma glances at him and sees the biggest smirk on his face. She nudges him with her elbow and he laughs.

"Back to bed?" he asks. Emma nods and he guides her away from the window. In bed Killian simply holds her in his arms hoping he can help ease the demons she faces in her dreams.

-KE-

In the morning Killian walks Emma to her car and watches her drive off. Once the yellow bug turns the corner he heads back inside to get ready for work.

The drive from his place to hers isn't far and they will see each other soon, but Emma misses him already. In such a short amount of time she cannot believe how much she has come to count on his presence. She's never been sure that anyone will stay and she still wouldn't be surprised if he ran from her. She quickly unlocks her front door, anxious to get into the station. She flicks on the kitchen light stopping dead in her tracks. Will Scarlet is sitting at her kitchen table. She goes for her gun, but he raises his arms in defeat.

"I've got no weapons, so there will be no need for your gun there," his thick accents rings through her apartment. Despite his words she draws her gun and trains it on him.

"How can I trust after everything that has happened?" she asks him never for a moment taking her eyes off of him.

"I could ask the same of you," he says through his teeth, arms still raised. This comment shocks Emma, although she doesn't show it. Slowly she lowers her weapon.

"That's fair, but you did break into my apartment. Why are you here?" Her weapon stays in her hand at her side because she still doesn't trust him. Will lowers his hands.

"First off I'm not here to kill you. I know you're close to the new DA," he teases her, "I want immunity and I will tell you everything about the operation."

"You're so quick to turn on your friend. It makes me wonder if your information is valid," she says with a straight face.

"What exactly are you asking me?"he asks suddenly defensive.

"Last time we met you were protecting your friend and now you're ready to throw him to the dogs. It doesn't add up. What are your real motives?" she says harshly.

"To protect my own ass. It was only a matter of time before you found me and Walsh was stupid enough to get caught. I know you have a fair amount on him and he's already close to being convicted I gather. Now I have been arrested a fair few times, but I have never been in prison and I intend to keep it that way," he says with a smile. She pulls out her phone and calls Killian.

"Miss me already, love?" Killian says on the other end.

"Can you get Will immunity if he comes in?" she asks, ignoring his question all together.

"Well probably, but that's not bloody likely because we can't find- he's there isn't he?" he asks, his voice falling flat at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, we'll be in shortly." she hangs up abruptly, not showing Will any part of their personal relationship. Emma holsters her gun and pulls out her cuffs.

"You have to come in for immunity," she says as she finally approaches him.

"Figured as much," he says resigned. She places him in the handcuffs and they are out the door.

They arrive at the station not long after. Graham and David's jaws drop when she brings in Will. She places him in the interrogation room. As soon as the door shuts she is whisked away to David's office.

"You caught him? Where? Why didn't you call it in?" David asks a million questions at a mile a minute.

"And weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Graham asks. Emma ignores Graham's comment and moves onto David's questions.

"He wants immunity and he was in my apartment this morning. Killian is on his way over and we're going to see if he knows anything," she says with a smile.

"Why would he come in?" David asks with his arms crossed.

"Simply put he doesn't want to go to jail. If his information is good then I don't see why not," Emma says with a shrug. Killian bursts through the office door.

"Will was in your apartment?" Killian asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he wanted to come in, he wants immunity. He said he would spill about the whole operation," she tells him.

"Alright, let's go here what he has to say," Killian nods toward the interrogation room. The pair leave David's office and head straight towards the interrogation room. Emma opens the door and Killian can see her guard go up. Will is sitting there smiling.

"It's about bloody time. I see you brought your new friend, which is good because I want this legal and binding," Will says with a smirk.

"You're not getting anything until we hear what you have to tell us and we have to ask if you want a lawyer present," Emma asks with a stern glare. Killian settles in and doesn't say anything yet.

"There will be no need for that. Now to start Walsh approached me a few months about needing help with a new business endeavor. Found out it was about smuggling drugs and it was great money, which for me was enough," Will explains. Killian starts making notes.

"When was a few months ago?" Killian asks.

"February. Anyway Walsh is not leader of this operation," Will says with eyebrows raised.

"Well then who is?" Emma asks, irritated that he won't just tell them what they need to know. He's drawing this out; he's enjoying this.

"A dame named Zelena, I only met her twice and she's a piece of work. She is the head of operation, but hardly ever shows her face. I expect she does that to protect herself," Will says.

"No last name?" Killian asks one eyebrow raised looking skeptical.

"Not one I caught she wasn't exactly forth coming with a whole lot of information you see," Will says, his voice full of sarcasm. Both men are glaring at each other.

"Enough you two. Did the operation ever bring in anything other than cocaine?" Emma asks.

"No, we just had that one. Honestly that's all I know. I know you rounded up all the dealers in town the other night, so can't help you there. Every dealer we had worked out of Walsh's shop, but you knew that didn't you Emma? Anything else you two need help with?" Will asks.

"We need to discuss this then we'll be back," Killian says curtly. Him and Emma stand and walk out. The pair go back into the room with the one way window, there David is waiting for them.

"What do you think?" David asks him.

"It reaffirms my suspicions that he wasn't acting alone, but we had no proof. If Will testifies I can give him immunity, his information just solidifies our case," Killian says staring through the window.

"Alright, what are we going to do about Zelena?" Emma asks.

"Search for her, but from the sounds of it I doubt she lives here. We can get Will to describe her and does this town have a sketch artist?" Killian asks.

"I don't think we've ever needed one," Emma answers looking to David for confirmation, who nods.

"Mary Margaret can draw, we can ask her," David shrugs.

"Alright have her come over after school lets out. I'm going to head to my office and get the paperwork together for Will's immunity. I'll be back this afternoon," Killian sighs. David and Emma nod then Killian walks out.

"Do you think what Will said was true?" David asks.

"I think so, I have no reason to believe otherwise. All Walsh has ever done is lie. Will has always been a straight shooter," Emma says.

"Alright you should let him know he's got it," David says as he walks to the door.

"Oh I will, but he can wait," Emma says with a smirk. David laughs and walks out of the room.

Later that afternoon Killian returns and finds Emma with Will and Mary Margaret. Will is describing Zelena to Mary Margaret, who is concentrated on her drawing pad. Emma smiles slightly at Killian's arrival.

"You've finally returned, mate. I'm allowed to go?" Will asks shifting in his seat.

"You've got a few papers to sign then you're free to go," Killian says cautiously. He pulls the papers out and instructs Will on where to sign. Once everything is signed and Mary Margaret has what she needs Will is released with strict glares and instructions to not leave town. Killian turns to Mary Margaret.

"I'm afraid we've not been properly introduced, Killian Jones at your service," Killian says as they shake hands.

"Mary Margaret, nice to finally meet you I've heard so much about you," she smiles.

"All good things I hope," Killian chuckles.

"All very good things," she smiles. Her words causing Emma to blush and nudge her friend. Killian just smirks.

"Very well then. Emma, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:30," he says with a tone of finality. She raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"Oh and what makes you think I want to have dinner with you?" she says pretending to be offended. He steps closer to her.

"Now, come on love we've shared a bed enough to know you do. You can pretend to not want to, but we both know that's simply not true. Besides you deserve to be taken on a proper date, what do you say, love?" he asks inches from her face.

"Fine, I'll go to dinner with you," she tries to say casually, but fails miserably. He smiles and takes her hand in his. He raises it to his lips and brushes a light kiss across the back of her hand. Emma gasps, his action causing a spark to run up her arm once again. She wonders if his touch will always do this to her or if it will ware off. She hasn't decided if she wants it to stop just yet.

"Good, I'll see you at 7:30 then," he smirks as he releases her hand.

"Oh I like this one," Mary Margaret comments. Killian hears this on his way out of the station and smiles.

-KE-

Emma and Mary Margaret head back to Emma's apartment. They call Ruby on their way. Emma hops in the shower while her friends riffle through her closet helping her find an outfit. Emma finishes up in the shower and wraps herself in a towel. She walks into her bedroom and finds her two best friends chatting while lying on her bed.

"Please tell me again how he asked you out," Ruby asks looking for more details.

"Ha! He didn't ask he told me he was taking me out," Emma explains.

"It was hot and don't act like you didn't like it. We know you better than that," Mary Margaret puts her in place and Emma blushes.

"Looks like you've met your match, Emma," Ruby smiles.

"Alright, alright. What did you two pick out?" Emma asks, brushing off Ruby's very accurate assessment.

"I think you should wear that tight red dress that _was_ hiding in the back of your closet," Ruby says with a devious smile, holding out the dress.

"I like this peach colored dress you have. It's better for a first date," Mary Margaret smiles. Emma picks up both of the dresses and holds them up. Her red dress is her go to for one night stands and she looks good in it, but Killian isn't a one night stand, not anymore.

"I think Mary Margaret's right. Sorry Ruby," Emma says as she hands the red dress back to her friend.

Her friends help her get ready and mostly gush about Killian or Ruby's new lover who is only vaguely described which leaves them with more questions then answers. At seven thirty on the dot there's a knock at the door and all three women go quiet. Ruby runs the to door and opens it. Emma putting the finishing touches on her makeup and can't chase after Ruby. From the bathroom Emma can hear their conversation loud and clear.

"Hi- you're not Emma," Killian says slowly, clearly confused.

"Well spotted. I'm Ruby, Emma will just be a second," her friend chuckles. Emma grabs her purse and runs out, her jaw almost drops. Killian is standing her doorway in a black button up shirt with the first couple buttons undone with a black leather jacket and black jeans. A broad grin crosses his face when he sees her. He pulls out a single red rose from behind his back as she walks towards him.

"Hi," she smiles and he hands the rose towards her.

"You look magnificent, Swan," She takes the rose and smells it.

"I know," she says with a smirk. Ruby snatches her rose away and goes to put it water. Mary Margaret walks into the room.

"Okay you two have fun at dinner," Ruby shoos them out the door. Killian takes Emma's hand and laughs.

Once they are in Killian's car the couple head outside of Storybrooke, which surprises Emma.

"We're leaving Storybrooke?" she asks.

"Yes, it's a small town and I think that on our first date you wouldn't want the whole town watching us," he says eyes on the road.

"Wow, thank you. That sounds great actually," she says. They pull up to the restaurant and Killian rushes to open her car door.

"Thank you," she says as he offers her his arm, which she gladly takes. Once inside they are whisked to a cozy table for two. After they order and their drinks are served the real conversation begins.

"Did you grow up in Storybrooke?" Killian asks.

"Oh no I grew up in the foster system bouncing from house to house across the country. I don't even know who my parents are. I didn't settle here until a few years ago. Actually until you came to town I was the outsider. Where are you from?" she asks.

"I'm sorry to hear about your tough beginnings, but I'm glad I found you. I'm from Ireland. My brother and I moved here after we both left the Royal Navy," he says.

"I didn't know you were in the military. Did you and your brother join at the same time?" she asks surprised.

"Yes, even her majesty's Royal Navy needs a lawyer. Liam joined before me and I finished law school," he explains.

"What made you two move here?" Emma asks before sipping her drink.

"Change of scenery, love. We left the navy because it was too much about the connections you had and not the quality of your work. So, Liam works for a private security agency and I took the bar exam and worked for the district attorney's office in New York. Have you always been in law enforcement?" he asks.

"Not exactly. Before I lived here I was in Boston and there I was a bail bonds person," she smiles.

"Rather exciting line of work?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, sometimes too exciting," she says as their food arrives. The rest of dinner goes by nicely. On the way to the car the chill in the air sends a shiver down Emma's spine. Without a word Killian shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over Emma's shoulders.

"What? You didn't have to do that," she blushes.

"Aye, I did it was the least I could do, Swan," he says as he opens the car door for her and shuts it behind her.

Killian walks Emma to her door to her door and it's then that Emma realizes this is the best first date she's ever been on. Killian and Emma's hands are linked together. Killian pulls her into his arms and kisses her. Warmth flows throughout her and she never wants it to stop. Every touch leaves her skin tingling. They finally pull apart for air and she rest her forehead against his. Emma straightens up and looks into his deep blue eyes.

"Want to come in for a night cap?" she asks with a sly smile. A deviously handsome smirk crosses his face.

"Of course, love," he says. Emma pulls Killian in by his shirt and the front door slams shut.

-KE-

**Ah there is a lot going on in this chapter and I know it ends in the worst spot, but there will be a hot and steamy start to the next chapter! Hope you guys like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

After the door slams shut and Emma throws the bolt into place, she turns and faces Killian. Their gazes locking onto each other is all it takes and they move towards one another. Killian pulls her into his arms and they back up into the front door. Emma can feel this electric hum throughout her body and she knows it is because of him. She wonders if he can feel it too. He gets lost in her jade green eyes. One breath and it all changes their lips on each others, her hands in his hair. Killian picks her off the floor and she wraps her legs around his waist. All the while his tongue slips into her mouth. Somewhat blindly they make it into her bedroom and he lies her gently on the bed, ending their kiss. She raises her eyebrows at him, wondering what his next move is.

Killian kneels down in front of her and pulls her to the edge of the bed. His hand slowly moves up her thigh and under her dress. Her breathing hitches when he gets close to the apex of her thighs. He stops moving his hand and looks at her.

"Something wrong, love?" he asks with a smirk.

"No, just don't stop," she sighs. He chuckles and continues on up. He hooks his fingers into her underwear and slides them down her legs ever so slowly. She is growing impatient with his slow movements. His hand traces up her leg and the throbbing between her legs is relieved when his thumb presses down on her clit. A gasp escapes her mouth when his mouth replaces his thumb and she grips the sheets of her bed. Her fingers slips into his hair and tugs on it, which causes him to growl sending a different kind of sensation through her body. Her back arches as her orgasm builds and builds. One last flick of his tongue she falls over the edge, her walls clenching. She collapses against her bed satisfied.

"You are so beautiful when you come," Killian says as he licks his lips. This action alone excites Emma; knowing that he likes how she tastes. He stands up and he strips down. She takes off her dress and she moves back on her bed. He climbs onto her bed and hovers over her. She pulls him to her and her lips are on his. With one swift move he's inside her and she cries out in pleasure. His movements are quick and unrelenting just the way Emma likes it. She is getting closer and closer to the edge and doesn't know how much longer she can hold on. His hand comes to her clit and rubs it.

"Fuck, I'm going to come. I'm close," she cries out.

"Then come," he says with a smirk, he knows the effect he has on her. Sure enough she falls over the edge minutes later, her legs shaking, her walls clenching around him. That is what sends him over the edge and he collapses on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

"Fuck," he says between breaths.

"You can say that again," she chuckles. He rolls off of her and lies down on her bed. It takes a minute for them to recover and stand up, but when they do they move toward her shower. They clean up, Emma laughing when Killian slips and almost falls in the shower and grabs onto her. Telling her it's bad form to laugh at man who very simply lost his balance, even though he is laughing at himself.

Once they dry off they both fall into bed exhausted, Emma's head resting on his chest. Quickly they fall asleep.

The next morning the sleeping couple are woken up by her alarm and Emma grumbles, ignoring it. Killian laughs and tells her it's time to get up. She ignores him, rolling away from him. Killian moves to her kissing her cheek, then her neck, then removing the quilt to reveal her breast, then kiss that, which is when Killian has her attention.

"Hmm is this how I'm going to have to wake you up?" He asks with lust in his eyes, kisses moving ever so slowly down her torso.

"Maybe, I am certainly not complaining, but start that and we will be late," she says. He sighs knowing she's right. He lies back on the bed for a moment just looking at her. Looking at how beautiful she is even after she just woke up.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks him.

"Because you're beautiful and I can't believe you'd choose a man like me," he sighs and she blushes.

"You're a good man don't start thinking you're not. You're certainly the nicest lawyer I've ever met," she jokes and he laughs.

"Well I don't fit the stereotype that's for certain," he smirks. They begin to get ready for the day. Killian has to run to his apartment to get clean clothes. On the way out Killian kisses Emma, who is drinking coffee and eating a pop tart, which Killian already told her is not a proper breakfast. She just rolled her eyes at this.

In his car Killian's phone rings and he picks up.

"Hello," he says while concentrating on the road.

"Little brother," his brother calls out.

"Once it again it's younger brother," the brothers both chuckle at this, "How are you Liam?" Killian asks as he puts his car in park

"I am great, but Elsa and I are planning a trip to your small town. What weekend works best for you?" Liam says casually.

"Wait, you two want to come here?" Killian still a couple steps behind.

"Yes and Elsa told me to tell you that you have no say in the matter we are coming. So, when is best for you?" Liam asks and Killian moves into his apartment.

"Well, how about next weekend?" Killian asks.

"That should be fine and just so you're warned Elsa says she has some words for you. Don't shoot the messenger," Liam says.

"I'll prepare myself. How's work?" Killian asks.

"The usual I think Elsa needs this trip more than I do. Her job has not been easy lately." Killian puts Liam on speaker phone while he gets ready for work.

"That's unfortunate. Tell her I am sorry and you two can stay as long as you like," Killian says.

"I'll see what she can do, but thank you brother. I have to head off to work and I am sure you do too. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" Liam asks.

"Of course give my best to Elsa," Killian says with a smile. Liam laughs.

"Will do," Liam says and then hangs up. Killian finishes dressing in a hurry and runs out the door. Walsh's bail hearing is this morning and it won't do him any good to be late.

**-KEKE-**

Around noon Killian runs out of the small courtroom in a fury. David said Regina is reasonable. From the circus that Killian was just put through that can't be true. He just played and he's not sure how. All is knows is at five p.m. tonight Walsh will be released on bail. He jumps into his car and makes the short drive to the station. He barely locks his car and runs into the station. Emma and David are in his office chatting about something, Emma has a smile on her face, a smile that is about to be wiped off her face. It pains him that he is the one to do so. Killian marches into David's office and closes the door behind him.

"Please come on in, Killian," David says sarcastically.

"We got fucked. Walsh made bail," Killian spits out.

"What?"

"How?" Emma and David ask at the same time.

"Gold argued he was a first time offender and was willing to give up his passport. Even though I argued that he poses a threat to the community and Emma, Madam Mayor decided house arrest would be good enough for Walsh. I don't like this one bit you said she was reasonable!" Killian shouts.

"She is as far as I know. She's fair and Regina probably thought what she was doing was for the best!" David shouts back.

"Killian! David! Why don't we all take a breath and stop shouting," Emma says. A few seconds pass and everyone calms down.

"Now, what happens sucks, but I think Regina is trying to show she isn't bias against Gold. She put him on house arrest and I am assuming took his passport," Killian nods and Emma continues on, "He isn't going anywhere. Walsh hired Gold for this reason. He's good at what he does. Now it's going to be a long trial, you lost the battle, but you won't lose the war," Emma says reassuringly.

"You're right, love. Sorry for losing my temper, Dave," Killian says calmly.

"It's fine. You're angry, we all are," David says in a huff.

"I know he's on house arrest, but we all need to watch each other's backs," Emma says and the two men nod.

Emma walks Killian back out to his car after the conversation in David's office dies down.

"Dinner at my place tonight, love?" Killian asks.

"Yeah there isn't much at my place to eat anyway," she chuckles.

"Very true, unless you count cereal and pop tarts as a meal and I do not," he jokes.

"Yeah, yeah I know how you feel about my pop tarts. I'll call you when I am done here," she smiles and he nods. She pulls him into her and gives him a brief kiss.

"Don't worry, Killian today was a bump in the road," she says trying to reassure him.

"Aye, Swan I know," he gives her a small smile. Killian kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you later," she smiles.

"That you will," he says with a devilishly handsome smirk. He gets in his car and she heads back into the station.

**-KEKE-**

That night Emma knocks on Killian's door with a bottle of rum in her hand. The door swings open and there Killian stands black slacks, blue shirt with a black vest, looking handsome as ever. He raises an eyebrow at the bottle as he lets her in.

"Any particular reason for the rum, love? Not that I am complaining I assure you," he say as they walk into the kitchen. Emma sets the bottle on the counter and he grabs two tumbler glasses.

"I figured after today we could use a drink. Graham's leaving," Emma says bluntly.

"What? Since when?" Killian asks pouring the rum into the tumblers.

"I don't know, but he told me today. Apparently David found out a week ago," she says taking a drink.

"Why is he leaving?" Killian asks. Emma takes another drink before answering and Killian moves about the kitchen preparing some dinner for them.

"His dad has cancer and it's terminal, so he wants to spend time with him. I think what he is doing is great and I understand, but it leaves me with twice the work. That's probably a horrible thing to say, I mean his father is dying," Emma mumbles at the end of her rant.

"It's not a horrible thing to say, Swan. Your workload is about double, but perhaps don't say that to Graham," he shrugs.

"I wouldn't, but shit everything is about to get harder and it isn't easy now," she says.

"I know, love. I have some news and don't be alarmed," she just raises her eyebrows and he continues on, "My brother and his wife are coming up next weekend."

"That's nice, but you look you're expecting me to explode or run. I'm fine with this. I'll meet your brother," Emma smiles. She is nervous about meeting his brother and not because it is a big step in their relationship. She's nervous because Liam is the most important person in Killian's life and she wants his brother to like her.

"To be honest I thought it would freak you out. I was worried about telling you," he says sheepishly.

"I'm done running. Now, whatever you're making smells delicious," she sips her drink. He smiles, still in shock in about her reaction. He's thrilled she's not running, but he knows her well. He knows she's nervous, but that's a good thing because it means she cares.

**-KEKE-**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter and the wait on the update, but I hope you guys like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So my inspiration for this story has finally returned. This story is near and dear to my heart so thank all of you for sticking with it. There are many exciting things to come. I hope you love them all as much as I do. Enjoy the chapter!

The shrill ringing of Emma’s phone wakes her in the middle of the night. Still half asleep she grabs it off the night stand.

“This better be good it’s the middle of the night,” she says with her eyes closed.

“Em, it’s David. I hate to do this, but the ankle monitor company called and Walsh left his apartment. We have to go out to his place and see what happened,” he explains. This catches her attention and she opens her eyes.

“Shit,” she says as she sits up in bed.

“I know I can be at your place in ten,” he states.

“I’m at Killian’s actually,” Emma says rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

“Again? Isn’t that the fifth night this week you’ve stayed there?” David asks with the tone of an older brother.

“David,” Emma says in warning.

“Sorry, what’s his address?” David asks. Emma reads it out to him and then hangs up. She leans over to Killian and shakes his shoulder. He simply stirs in his sleep.

“Killian,” she says as she continually shakes his shoulder.

“Did the alarm go off,” he mumbles and then finally opens his eyes, “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 3:30,” she sighs as she begins to get ready.

“And where are you going at this time of night? I see no reason for you to leave my bed,” he says with a smirk. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. She wishes she could stay here in bed with him, but she can’t.

“Walsh left his apartment. David is coming by and we are going to his apartment to see what the fuck happened,” Emma says while slipping out of his arms. She begins to pull on yesterday’s clothes.

“He did what? That’s a violation of his bail,” he pauses for a moment, “There’s nothing I can do at this time of night, but I’ll be at the station early,” he sighs. Fully dressed Emma walks over to him.

“I know that. I just wanted you to know what happened and that I didn’t leave in the middle of the night. I’ll see you later,” she smiles. He pulls her in for a passionate kiss. It takes everything she has to pull away.

“Be careful, Swan.” His tone one of concern.

“Always am, Jones,” she kisses his cheek and heads out the door.  His front door shuts behind her and David is waiting for her in a police cruiser. She opens the door and slides into the seat. Without a word David hands her a thermos of coffee. She sips the coffee in an attempt to wake herself up.

“So, things with Killian are serious, huh?” David asks breaking the silence.

“What makes you say that?” Emma grumbles.

“You’re staying over at his place a lot. He comes by the station for lunch with you. It’s just an observation,” David says with a shrug.

“It’s not that serious,” she opposes his statement, uncomfortable at the thought that what he is implying is true.

“Alright, whatever you say,” his tone implying that he doesn’t believe her.

“Do we know anything about what happened with Walsh?” Emma asks, changing the subject.

“Just that he isn’t in his apartment. That’s all they told me,” David discloses. The rest of the short ride is in silence. They pull up to Walsh’s apartment building a few minutes later. When they exit the elevator onto his floor they both pull out their guns. They approach his door and see Walsh sitting on the floor in front of his front door. They keep their guns trained on his, unable to see if he has a weapon. His hands go up in defense.

“It took you guys thirty minutes to respond. What if I had actually tried to make a run for it? I’d be long gone by now,” he says. The Sheriff and Deputy lower their weapons.

“Then why didn’t you?” Emma asks.

“I knew everyone in the state would be looking for me. House arrest is a cruel joke. Gives you a taste of freedom, but you’re being forced to stay in your home. I had to stretch my legs. I am better now, but I am sure you have to take me in now,” he says matter of factly.

“That’s correct. Please stand,” David says not at all amused. Walsh stands and closes the door to his apartment. David places the cuffs on him stating he has violated his house arrest and has the right to call his lawyer. They take him to the station where he does in fact call Robert Gold. Emma and David head into his office to lend them some privacy.

“Something is not right about this at all. Why would he risk his limited freedom? To stretch his legs? I’m not buying that for one second. Regina is going to send him to jail for the duration of the trial for this. You know it, I know it, and Gold knows it. This isn’t adding up,” Emma says quickly, but in a hushed tone.

“I know this hasn’t felt right from the beginning. I’ll call the ankle monitor company and see if we can see if he actually left his building,” David says.

“Hopefully that will lead us somewhere,” she says. Emma still has this feeling that this will bite them in the ass later. She doesn’t know how or why though. For now she’ll just have to make sure they look at every angle of this.

Around six Killian comes in ready to work. In David’s office they tell him that suspect that something else is going on and they are looking into it.

“Let me know about any developments. I called Regina his hearing is set for eleven today. I have paperwork to sort out call me with any updates on him,” Killian says before leaving the office.

David and Emma spend about three hours on hold with ankle monitor company and they both want to tear their hair out. David has had to stop Emma twice from cussing out the person on the other end of the phone. They get transferred about twenty times, but finally a perfectly nice woman tells them the coordinates of where Walsh went. They finally go get off the phone and Emma plugs the coordinates into the computer.

“Well where did he go?” David asks while looking over her shoulder.

“The warehouse,” Emma says turning and looking at David, who immediately starts making another call.

“Who are you calling?” Emma asks, still not sure why Walsh would go there.

“Killian. Emma, all his drugs came into that warehouse. Whatever the reason he went there it wasn’t anything good,” David says. When Killian picks up David tells him what they know and suspect.

“Bloody hell, do you think he was meeting Zelena there?” Killian asks.

“He could’ve been. Who the hell knows what he was doing there?” David says.

“I don’t know, but I intend to find out. Thanks, mate. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you lot later,” he sighs. This just added a new twist to the case. Killian finished up his paperwork and figures out what to say to Regina. She has a good head on her shoulders and Walsh will definitely be sent to jail for the duration of the trial. On top of all of this, his brother and sister in law will be in town tomorrow night.

They hold the hearing in the Mayor’s office promptly at eleven, David and Emma escort Walsh in with Robert Gold trailing behind him. Regina wastes no time.

“Let’s begin. The evidence has been presented to me and I’ve had time to review it. Mr. Green, I must say this doesn’t look good for you. I agreed to give you house arrest to give you benefit of the doubt. It seems as though you didn’t treat this as a gift. Where did you go last night?” Regina asks sternly, she had the nickname evil queen for a reason.

“I simply needed to stretch my legs, Madam Mayor. I now see it was a mistake,” Walsh says trying to sound sincere. Emma sees through the facade and she’s pretty sure Madam Mayor does as well.

“Madam Mayor, we have GPS proof of where he went last night,” Killian says taking a file from David’s outreached hand, “He visited his warehouse, which is an active crime scene. Deputy Humbert is there now investigating if any evidence was tampered with. I believe this demonstrates that he can no longer be trusted to stay on house arrest.” Killian hands over the file to Regina.

“My office didn’t receive this new evidence. I haven’t had time to review it, therefore it wouldn’t be fair to base your ruling off this, Madam Mayor,” Gold argues through gritted teeth. Regina looks up from the file with an uninterested stare.

“Then you’ll be pleased to know I made up my mind without the file, but I’m sure Mr. Jones will send you a copy. Mr. Green, I hope you like Tri-County prison because that’s where you’ll be staying for the duration of the trial,” Regina commands. Walsh doesn’t look too fazed, he must have been suspecting this.

“That will be all. Sheriff the necessary paperwork will be sent through today and the prison will be expecting you and Mr. Green tomorrow morning. I assume he can stay the night in the holding cell,” Regina says with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Madam Mayor.” David nods. The hearing ending and the group disperses. Gold leaves in a hurry. Killian soon after, making his way to his office on the floor below them. David and Emma escort Walsh back to the station. Emma can’t lie she’s ecstatic about Walsh being sent to prison for the rest of the trial.

 

-KEKE-

 

Later that week Killian grows more nervous with the upcoming prospect of his brother and sister-in-law visiting. Emma doesn’t let on she’s nervous, but she is. Liam and Elsa are huge part of Killian’s life and it’s impossible to not be a little concerned about meeting his family.

Friday night rolls around and Killian comes to the station to pick up Emma. With another busy day at the station Emma didn’t have time to change into anything else. Killian comes into the bullpen with a nervous smile on his face.

“Do I look okay? Is this nice enough to meet your brother and his wife?” Emma asks, worry creeping in through her voice. Emma is wearing black skinny jeans, a cream sweater, and her red leather jacket.

“Love, you look fantastic as always,” he smiles, realizing she’s just as nervous as he is. Nervous is good, it means she cares.

“Alright, we should go then,” she smiles and they walk out hand in hand. The couple return to Killian’s loft waiting for Liam and Elsa to arrive. Emma’s nerves grow with each minute. She’s never met anyone’s family before. Neal didn’t have one and well Walsh claimed he didn’t speak to his, but who knows if that was the truth.

“Emma, it’s going to be fine. They’ll love you,” he kisses her cheek. She takes a deep breathe and his phone rings. The caller ID flashes Liam. Killian picks it up.

“There’s one main road in town don’t tell me you got lost,” Killian teases his older brother.

“No, we didn’t get lost. I believe I’m in front of your place, but I‘m fairly sure you pranked me,” Liam says unsure.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because we’re parked in front of a warehouse,” Liam says. Killian just laughs as he goes down the stairs to his front door.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Killian says before hanging up. A few seconds later he open the door and sees Liam and Elsa in the front seats of his brothers car. Once they see him they get out. The brothers reunite and Killian hugs Elsa. That’s when Emma sticks her head out from around the door. Liam spots her first and greets her as she approaches the group.

“You must be the lovely, Emma I’ve heard so much about,” Liam sticks his hand out. She shakes it with a slight smile.

“I am. You must be Liam,” Emma turns her gaze to the blonde woman standing next to Liam, “And Elsa.” The woman shakes Emma’s hand with a small smile. Elsa is tall with her blonde hair in a braid and she is just barely showing. Emma probably wouldn’t be able to tell if she hadn’t known already. Liam stands next to Killian is only a couple inches taller than his younger brother. They’re eyes are similar, but Liam’s hair is curly where Killian’s isn’t.

“Yes, it’s so nice to meet the woman who has Killian completely smitten,” she smirks and Killian blushes.

“Smitten, huh? Did he tell you that?” she asks, curious to what exactly Killian has told Liam and Elsa about her and he scratches his ear nervously.

“Oh no, but he doesn’t have to. It’s the way he talks about you,” she comments. Emma smiles at him.

“Good to know.”

“Little brother, show me your place. I’m still not convinced that this building is habitable,” Liam says with a sceptical glance back to the converted warehouse.

“Younger brother, Liam, but of course follow me,” Killian says as he leads them up the flight of stairs, Emma trailing at the back of the group. Liam and Elsa’s shocked faces mirrors Emma’s reaction when she saw the place for the first time.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Elsa comments, “This place is beautiful and has an amazing view.”

“Aye, that it does,” Killian grins as Emma joins him at his side, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

“I was wrong you can live here. I was certain you were pranking us. What is the plan for dinner?” Liam asks.

“Granny’s, it is one of the best places in town,” Killian beams.

“And one of the only places,” Emma jokes as the group heads out the door.

 

-KEKE-

 

Dinner couldn’t have gone better. Emma can sense that Liam isn’t certain about her, but has been nothing but nice to her. Although she isn’t worried because her and Elsa have hit it off. Emma suspects Liam will follow his wife’s lead eventually.

As they are finishing up some delicious pie none other than Robert Gold walks in. Killian automatically tenses up besides Emma and she places a hand on his knee.

“Brother, what’s wrong?” Liam asks noticing the shift between the couple.

“The man who just walked in defense lawyer here in town and let’s just say we don’t get along,” Killian says stiffly.

“Isn’t that expected?” Elsa asks.

“No, he can’t remain professional. There is a difference,” he says.

“Gold has made the case we’re on personal and the trial starts next week. I think all of Storybrooke may try and attend just to see these two have it out,” Emma comments.

“It’s that big of a deal here?” Liam asks.

“It’s a small town there isn’t much else to do and this is the most dangerous case we’ve ever had here,” Emma comments.

“Are you from here?” Elsa asks.

“No just lived here for a while. I’m from Boston,” she says.

“Despite the drama, I’m sure you’ll get the guilty verdict,” Liam encourages the two. They smile and nod because this case is far from over.

The group heads back to Killian’s place for a nightcap. Liam manages to get Emma alone for the first time all night.

“I’ve been meaning to talk with you,” Liam says sternly. She braces herself for this conversation. She knew it was coming.

“Ah is this the big brother overprotective chat?” she asks.

“Yes it is. You knew this was coming?” he asks curious.

“Of course, you’re his brother. You’re the only family he has. The way Killian talks about you shows you two have each other’s back. That you would do anything for one another,” she explains.

“I do. He’s my brother. All I’ll say is he’s known a lot of pain in his life, so please don’t add to it,” he warns her.

“I don’t intend to,” she says just as serious as he is. What she said seems to please him, and a grin crosses his face.

“Good to hear, welcome to the family.” He hold out his glass and she taps her glass against his. A grin spreads across her face when she catches Killian looking at them. He has a concerned look on his face, but she just smiles and shakes her head. He nods and returns to his conversation with Elsa.

“Now listen here Killian, if you ever do that again, if you ever leave like that again and not tell us where you’re going I’ll make your life a living hell. Is that understood?” Elsa says staring him down.

“Yes, it is. I was an idiot and a fool. I promise it will never happen again,” He states his guilt weighing heavy in his gut.

“Good, now don’t mess things up with this one she’s good for you,” Elsa smiles.

“I’m trying my hardest not to,” he sighs.

“Do you love her?” He knows the answer to that immediately. He’s loved her for a while now, but he can’t risk saying it and having her leave him. He doesn’t think his heart could take it.

“Aye, I do.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” she smiles. He nods and looks over at Emma, who is now laughing with Liam. Their conversation earlier looked serious, but it seems to be alright now.

The rest of the weekend goes by without a hitch. Elsa and Emma are thick as thieves. The Jones brothers are better than ever. Sunday night they have one last dinner at Granny’s.

“Are you two ready to head home?” Killian asks. Liam and Elsa exchange a look.

“Actually we’ve been thinking that we really don’t want to leave,” Liam says.

“What do you mean?” Killian asks, unsure of where this is heading.

“We’re not quite sure how you found this town, but we love it. My job isn’t making me happy anymore and I’m going to be a mother soon. I’d rather focus on that than a job that makes me unhappy,” Elsa explains.

“I can work anywhere. Honestly I’d rather be here, where you are brother. This looks like a nice place to raise a family,” Liam comments.

“Storybrooke would be honored to have you two as its newest citizens,” Killian smiles.

“I think it’s wonderful that you guys are moving here. Speaking of work our other deputy just quit. There’s a spot for you. David and I could use the help,” Emma explains.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind. Thank you, Emma. Of course, we have to settle things back in New York. We hope to be here within the next month or two,” Liam says. Emma and the brothers toast the happy occasion while Elsa drinks water.

The happy couple leave after dinner with promises to call and be back soon to look at houses in the area. Killian and Emma watch them drive away. Emma suddenly realizes that this is what a family is. It felt so natural and easy, like she fell into place. She felt the same way when David and Mary Margaret pulled her into their lives. This feeling scares her, but she doesn’t want to run. That’s when it hits her with full force, she loves Killian.

-KEKE-

 

Emma, Killian, and David are confirming a few details the night before the trial and Killian is practicing his opening remarks. Mary Margaret brought dinner for them and is interjecting with her opinions. Suddenly there is a knock at the office door. The whole room goes quiet. Mary Margaret opens it and there stands Robert Gold. He walks in and only has eyes for Emma. This causes Killian to tense up; he does not like the way Gold is looking at Emma. She doesn’t like it either, but she never backs down from a fight. She almost seems to be taller, ready for the fight.

“Miss Swan, I told you one day that I would need a favor. That day is today. You won’t be testifying for the state, in fact I don’t want you testifying at all. Now, you and your sherriff are very virtuous, so I suspect you will attempt to testify anyway. If you do I will expose you to the whole town. It’s your choice dearie, but we had a deal,” Gold says with a menacing stare and walks out of the station. All eyes turn to Emma.

“Emma, what did you do?” David asks, arms crossed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on It's Complicated..._

_"Miss Swan, I told you one day that I would need a favor. That day is today. You won't be testifying for the state, in fact I don't want you testifying at all. Now, you and your sheriff are very virtuous, so I suspect you will attempt to testify anyway. If you do I will expose you to the whole town. It's your choice dearie, but we had a deal," Gold says with a menacing stare and walks out of the station. All eyes turn to Emma._

_"Emma, what did you do?" David asks, arms crossed._

-KEKE-

The whole room is silent, waiting for her answer. Killian's brow is furrowed, Mary Margaret looks concerned, and David looks upset.

"When I first moved here Ashley was still pregnant and I ran into her at the grocery store. She was holding a onesie in her hand and crying. I asked her what was wrong and she started talking about how she didn't want to give up her baby. So, I gave her a little pep talk and the next day she ran," Emma sighs.

"That day was your first day as deputy," David interjects and Emma nods.

"So Gold came in here saying that she broke their contract and we needed to find her. David sent me after her and when I found her she was in labor and had to go to the hospital. Gold showed up and I had promised Ashley that no one would take her baby away from her. That was the only way I could get her to the hospital. I asked Gold what it would take for Ashley to keep her baby and he said that he only asked for a favor in the future. At the time I had only been in town a week I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I didn't know who he was," she says.

"Swan, you did a good thing. You helped a mother keep her child," Killian says.

"I know that and I don't regret it at all, but now Gold wants his favor," she sighs.

"What are you going to do?" Mary Margaret asks her.

"I have to testify. I don't see another option," Emma says, looking between David and Killian.

"Well what do you think he'll reveal about you in court?" David asks.

"I have a pretty good idea, but I don't know."

"What do you think it is, love?" Killian asks concerned what Gold will do to ruin this case.

"He has to know about Arizona."

"What? That record is sealed, there's no way he can know," Mary Margaret says shocked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," David says, "This is Gold we're talking about. He always gets what he wants and I'm sure he had someone unseal the record for him."

"Then you can't testify," Mary Margaret says.

"No, she has to," Killian argues.

"If she does the whole town will know she's been to jail. It will be a scandal," David states. They all look at her.

"It looks like the three of you have decided my fate. I'm not needed here," Emma snaps and storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Killian runs out after her and finds her storming out of the front doors.

"Emma," he calls out after her and she ignores him, which shouldn't be at all surprising. He finally catches up with her. She's mad as hell and has every right to be. She just glares at him, but doesn't tell him to leave.

"Love, your fate is yours to decide. Your friends are concerned about you and your reputation in this town. They don't care about your past and neither do I. The people in this town, who love you won't care. We don't want you getting hurt," Killian tells her.

"I know, but I don't have a choice. There's no way I can't testify. This whole case is built around the undercover work I did. If I didn't this case would fall apart. I'm not letting Walsh get off that easy. He brought drugs to Storybrooke and did all these things right under my nose. I don't care what happens to me he deserves to go to jail," she states, the frustration evident in her voice.

"Whatever happens I'll be there," he says wrapping an arm around her, "You're freezing, we're going inside." She just follows his lead, glad she has someone in her corner. Once back inside David's office she glares at her two friends.

"Look, it's been a long night and we have a long road ahead of us, but I'm not willing to throw in the towel because of Gold. I'm going to testify whether you like it or not," Emma declares.

"Emma, I'm glad you are, but David beat you there. He just got through explaining why you had to testify, but that was a nice little speech you had there," her friend smiles at her. It's about the most infuriating thing she could do and Mary Margaret knows it.

"Good thing it's settled then." Emma shrugs, acting like it didn't matter. Mary Margaret just laughs at this and David shakes his head at the two of them.

"Everyone ready to call it a night?" Killian asks noticing Emma yawn and the group nods.

The next day Gold and Killian select a jury and give their opening remarks. Nothing remarkable happens and that worries Killian. He was expecting an uphill battle the whole trial and today was easy, too easy. He'll have to be ready for anything Gold throws at him in the upcoming days.

-KEKE-

That night Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ruby have a girls night. Something that was long overdue for the small group of friends.

"I still can't believe a quiet town like Storybrooke is having a trial about a drug ring or the fact that drugs were in Storybrooke," Ruby says shaking her head.

"None of us can," Mary Margaret agrees.

"I thought the biggest thing that would happen here is theft. Not anything like this," Emma adds on and her two friends nod.

"Enough with the doom gloom. Ruby, you said you wanted to tell us something," Mary Margaret prompts her.

"Oh it's nothing really. I'm seeing someone new," she tries to say nonchalantly and fails miserably.

"Who is he?" Emma asks.

"Not a he. I'm seeing a woman," Ruby admits. This information does shock her friends slightly. Ruby's been known to date men and women, but since Emma's known her she hasn't dated a women. Really it's been awhile since she dated anyone now that Emma thinks about it.

"Who is she?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Um Dorothy," Ruby says with a smile and blushing ever so slightly.

"That's amazing! Have you gone on a date yet?" Mary Margaret asks.

"More importantly did you have sex yet?" Emma asks winking.

"Hold on you guys don't seemed surprised it's her," Ruby says avoiding both questions.

"Oh come on," Emma comments.

"Honey, she was obviously into you from the moment that you two met. She didn't work hard to hide it," Mary Margaret observes.

"Yeah well I wish someone had said something I had no idea," Ruby says flustered, which is something unseen in Ruby.

"How did you not know? Everyone in town knows she's in love with you," Emma teases her friend.

"You know what you and lover boy made eyes at each other for weeks, so I don't want to hear anything from you," Ruby teases her right back.

"I don't make eyes at anyone," Emma insists while rolling her eyes.

"If you say so," Ruby says and Mary Margaret glances at Emma suspiciously.

"You never said how it went with meeting his brother and sister in law," Mary Margaret comments.

"Oh it was fine. He was nice, it took him a minute to warm up to me, but his wife and I got along," Emma shrugs, trying to act like the fact that she didn't freak out about Killian's family wasn't a big deal or that she loves him. Her loving him is easy; the terrifying part is telling him that.

"There's something else," Ruby comments and when she sees Emma's confused expression continues on, "With family there's always something else. Don't say it's nothing, we know better"

"We were with his family and it felt right I wasn't scared. I didn't want to run. I think," she takes a deep breathe, "I'm in love with him." Her friends don't react for about a minute due to shock.

"You think?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I do love him, but it's never felt like this before. Certainly not with Walsh," she explains.

"Does he know?" Ruby asks and Emma shakes her head.

"When you're ready you'll tell him," Mary Margaret encourages her and the three friends continue eating dinner and sharing the town's latest gossip.

Later that night when Emma crawls into Killian's bed he wraps his arms around her tightly pulling her in close. He's deliciously warm while she's absolutely frozen.

"I didn't know I was dating a popsicle," he murmurs into her hair and she rolls her eyes.

"It's not my fault the heat in my car wasn't working," she states while trying to get warm.

"Swan, that's the second time this week that your death trap has done that," he retorts.

"It's fine; it simply has character," she mutters, while nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Emma, let me take it in. Maine is frigid to say the least this time of year. I worry about you," he states.

"Fine, but you have to stop calling it a death trap," she smiles, finally becoming warm.

"Alright, but you know I'll just come up with something else to call it," he smirks.

"Oh I'm counting on it," she sighs. He smiles and turns off the light, so they can go to bed; although his Swan is already half asleep. Just as he pulls her close once more he hears the faintest I love you leave her lips and his heart stops.

Once he feels her breathing become slow and steady he knows she's truly asleep and presses a kiss into her forehead.

"I love you too, Emma," he says to himself before falling asleep alongside her.

-KEKE-

The next morning Killian wakes before Emma does and hops into the shower. Clearly she doesn't remember saying I love you, she wouldn't have fallen asleep would she? No, it must've slipped out, but she had to have meant it, right? He can't bring it up unless she does. He's going to have to wait for her to come to him.

The bathroom door opens and Emma slips into the shower with him. Her hands wrapping around him from behind.

"Now, I'm definitely missing out on all the fun this morning all because you weren't going to wake me up," she sighs, her hands moving down to stroke his almost erect cock.

"Last time I woke you I remember getting quite the earful about needed more sleep," he groans under her touch.

"Last time was different," she smiles before getting down on her knees and taking his cock back into her mouth in one fluid motion, causing him to cry out.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he calls out leaning his head against the cool tile of the shower wall. Her head bobs up and down his cock and he's going to come if she doesn't stop whatever she's doing with that tongue of hers.

"Stop," he manages to get out. She releases his cock with a most delightful pop and smiles up at him.

"What? I thought you liked that?" she smirks, knowing how close he was to finishing. He pulls her up and without explanation turns her around and presses her against the shower wall. He slides two fingers into her delightfully wet pussy.

"Hmm Swan, you must love sucking my cock you're absolutely dripping wet," he says into her ear before taking his fingers out and tasting her.

"What are you going to do about that?" she challenges him. He growls and spreads her legs apart before slamming into her. She lets out the most satisfying moan, his name spilling from her lips. He thrusts in and out of her savoring every moment with her, making sure she's right on the edge before his hand moves to her clit, rubbing it just the way she likes. She's screaming his name now and it's something he could he hear all day if he had the choice. Her walls clench tight around him before he truly loses himself in her, his movements becoming more sloppy and hurried until he reaches his climax. His movements sops, but he holds her like that for just a moment. The only sounds filling the room is their heavy breathing and the running water.

"Good morning," she says between breaths.

"Good morning to you too, love," he smiles before they untangle themselves and get ready for the day.

-KEKE-

After delivering opening statements in the trial today Killian has finally figured out what Gold's tactic for the trial is. He's going to paint Walsh as the victim of a manipulative girlfriend, who abuses her power as Deputy in a the small quiet town. He'll say that Walsh is the failure of a broken justice system. Gold will then destroy Emma's reputation in this town with her testimony, making the story he has created all the more believable. No one who knows Emma will believe it and they have some very damning evidence, nonetheless Killian has a lot of work to do, but he won't let Robert Gold win this case or try to destroy Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the update!


End file.
